Triad
by guyw1tn0nam3
Summary: Set over a decade before Korra arrives in Republic City, a young Lieutenant Lin Beifong is struggling to fill in the void left by her legendary mother. Without Toph Beifong at the reigns, the triads of Republic City are awakened, unleashing one of the bloodiest conflicts the city has ever seen. Everything is returned to the beginning in this Legend of Korra prequel.
1. Winter

**1. Winter**

* * *

A ship loomed over Republic City every night. To those that it monitored, it appeared like a stalking wolf bat, soundlessly hovering over the metropolis and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. To those it protected, it was a hawk, guarding the city with undying vigilance.

To those onboard, the _Sanctuary_ was like a second home, a castle in the sky. Apart from storage facilities for weapons and armor, the ship was fitted with dozens of rooms, beds, a massive cafeteria, and a lounge for the members of the Metalbending police force. Its exterior, a large war machine plated with the finest metals, hid the cozy space inside.

Tonight was cold, and the city below was partially covered by a misty fog. It was winter and snow fell over the ship, covering the sleek metal with a sheet of white powder. There was always the concern that the ship, along with the dozens built alongside it, would be impaired by the heavy snowfall that Republic City often received during this time of year. To compensate, a good portion of every shift included members of the force scaling the hull of the ship, especially areas near the engine, for inspection purposes.

A narrow walkway that traced the circumference of the ship was the primary lookout for the police. It was here, where the walkway met the backend of the ship, where Lieutenant Lin Beifong stood and watched over the city she grew up in. Her metal armor was covered by a leather coat that had animal fur at its neck area, a new trend in the city. Today, her hair, which usually resembled her grandmother's, had been tied into a bun. Many members probably thought the style didn't suit her at all, but today of all days wasn't the time to bring that up.

"You didn't have to come to shift today, you know," the voice belonged to Chief Feng. "There are probably still people paying their respect to the chief. It would be nice if her daughter was there to hear all the nice things they had to say about her."

"My mother," Lin rolled the word around her mouth like it was something foreign. "She guarded this city all her life, because she believed that it was the right thing to do. She had her priorities. Me, father, her friends. But in the end, everything she did was for this. A first rate police force that she used to bring crime in this city to a standstill."

"For some reason that praise sounds a lot more critical than I thought it would be," Chief Feng walked out onto the walkway, gripped the railing, and leaned over the side of the ship. "This city is quiet, and it's all because of Toph. It's hard to imagine what's going to happen now. I'm surprised myself that she named me chief and not you. The city needs you more than ever now."

"Naturally," Lin shrugged. "Don't get the wrong idea here. I'm not bitter at all, especially when I see how much work you have to do. But my mother would never put me anywhere near the top, and she would never let the council appoint me to chief unless I earned it myself. I haven't yet."

"Then you better earn it soon," Feng murmured. "I'm sure you can feel it too by now. This quietness at night. It isn't natural like the times when the chief was alive."

Lin looked down, her agreement an almost unnoticeable nod. The air in the city felt different, tense and uncomfortable. The city wasn't tranquil, it was dead silent, as if the citizens of the city were all taking a deep breath before they were forcefully plunged into a dark ocean. Fewer people were on the streets than normal, and even stray animals were wise to stay out of the light.

"Lin," Feng said. "A storm is coming, and if you're not ready for it, we're all going to get washed away."

"The gangs in this city have been quiet ever since my mother and Aang shut them down," Lin said. "It's only been a day. You really think my mother's death will bring them out of hiding?"

"I don't say things unless I know they're true," Feng let go of his grip on the rail, shaking off the snow that had accumulated on his gloves. "I came to talk to you because everyone's going to have their eyes, not on me, but on you, the daughter of the legendary Toph Beifong. They're all expecting you to walk in your mother's footsteps."

"Great to know at least people will know what my last name is," Lin rolled her eyes. "I think they should probably be looking closely at you, given your questionable family lineage."

"I'll let you joke around like that for today," Feng sighed, then walked towards the doorway behind them. "Losing both the Avatar and your mother in the same year must be harsh, especially for you and Tenzin. But don't expect me to let you get away with that garbage starting tomorrow. The new recruits need to see you as someone worthy of being my lieutenant. Remember that, _Lieutenant _Beifong. Whether you like it or not, one day you'll be chief. But until then, at least try to act like you have a superior other than your mother."

Lin didn't say anything. Feng disappeared behind the arch shaped door and descended the stairs that led to his quarters. When he was gone, Lin tightened her grip around the railing and kicked the metal bars.

"Infuriating as ever," Lin muttered. She slipped a hand behind her hair and let her bun loose. Even though she was in her mid-thirties, Lin didn't expect her hair to already start greying. She looked at the sky and bit her lip. "You left me a little bit too soon, mom."

Bit by bit, snow continued to fall that night. Everyone was touched by it. The magician making a living on the corner of the street. The uniformed silhouette with a grey overcoat and fedora, carrying a black briefcase. The doctor who perused over documents that night, staring occasionally at the mirror. The maid who quietly put her young master to sleep.

The snow fell over Lin Beifong, who held her hands out to catch what her mother was never able to see. When she brought her hands to her face, she saw that she had caught a snowflake among the small round bits of ice.

She crushed it in her palm.

The Red Monsoons, the Agni Kais, names and faces so far in distant memory watched the same snow that fell aboard the _Sanctuary_. They viewed it as opportunity, the snow that brought along with it the tidings of a new winter.

The winter that Toph Beifong died.

* * *

**A/N: **So I've finally jumped onto Korra. This will be the first work and it's chronicling the rise of the triads, and a series of events that led to the triads to be what they are in the original. It's intended to be a lot more epic than how weak the gangs seem in the original, but hopefully that just makes it more enjoyable.


	2. Chance Encounters

**2. Chance Encounters**

* * *

The Magician was just one of many enigmas in the underground culture of Republic City. His attire was always a dirty black suit, and his face was concealed from the light by a hood stitched onto a shirt underneath his coat. Some said that underneath the shadowy veil was a nice man who staged shows mostly for the sake of children. Others disagreed, saying that he was a disgraced master Firebender, whose bending academy had been wiped away in the fights that broke out between schools at the end of the war.

There were other rumors, much darker and heavier in implications than the former, but for many reasons people tended to not care. He was a strange man, but he only entertained, using his Firebending to do things that even the most skilled of modern masters had difficulty replicating. The children loved it when animals sprung out of the flames in his hand, and their parents were astonished when after they had thrown in a few coins because of their begging kids, The Magician would disappear in a cloud of smoke that he had formed with the puffs from his pipe.

When asked why he wouldn't just make his living in the factories, where Firebenders bended lightning to fuel the power plants, he wouldn't respond. He wasn't a very talkative fellow, and he often ignored the concerns of people who were telling him to get off the street and find a more sustainable life. Even the boys and girls, who gave him concerned looks when peering at his dirt covered clothes, rarely got him to say anything.

He popped in and out of every corner of Republic City, performing small stunts from the early morning, when not even a bird was awake to watch him, until the darkest of nights, when he finally wrapped the money he had made for the day in a bag and disappeared until the next day. To some, this was an indication that the man was not after money, though many argued that most of his money was made at night, when gang members tired of the raging turf wars gathered to watch. To others, this only begged the question. Why exactly was he doing these difficult performances?

That was the question that Kaze wanted answered, so when he first heard about him, he spent his nights searching for The Magician. He was young, a man who looked straight out of college, but he was one of the few veterans left in the Agni Kai triad after a certain police chief dismantled the organization. The leader of the struggling gang, Zain, called him dangerous and kept him on a tight leash, and Kaze didn't disagree. He liked to think of himself as ambitious, and The Magician, if some of the rumors of him were true, was the perfect catalyst to set his wild fantasies into motion.

After having lost his escorts and the extra tail that Zain had tagged on just in case at a crowded train station, Kaze roamed the playground he loved to call downtown Republic City, looking for the elusive Magician. It was a night that he remembered well; a night where Toph Bei Fong's infamous guard appeared less concerned about the street urchins that more freely roamed the streets and seemed more dazed by an event they had once deemed impossible.

"Oh yeah," Kaze would note later to himself that night during his search, finally realizing the origins of their out of character behavior. "The old chief finally passed on, didn't she? It was quite fun with her around. There was nothing more worth laughing about than Zain squirming in the palm of her hands."

That's right. The Agni Kai triad, along with other once powerful gangs in the city, had been held on a tight leash under the supervision of Chief Toph Beifong. It was an interesting relationship, though clearly one sided and parasitic. The chief knew that she would never get rid of the gangs, and the gangs knew that she would never let them cross a single line.

Perhaps that's why the chief had died younger than most would have though. She was quite healthy, and many projected that she might live longer than the famed King Bumi of Omashu. It was just that every single waking moment of her life was spent ensuring the safety of everyone in Republic City and that took a toll on her.

"Stress," Kaze explained to himself. He shrugged. "It gets the best of us."

Then, as he rounded a corner and continued his occasional self-ramblings, Kaze noticed a small crowd had gathered behind one of the warehouses of the small businesses. The people there were comprised of members of numerous triads and smaller rings. None of them were fighting, because they were fixed on a special spectacle. A hooded figure in the middle of the mob held out a stack of Pai Sho tiles, allowing people around to hold the pieces in their hands.

"No oil," said the man, who grabbed the tiles back from his onlookers. He then tossed ten or so pieces into the air. In the next instant, the tiles that were hard to see under the dim warehouse lights were lit with an intense blaze. The tiles each spun a few times in the air and the fire that roared around them appeared to keep the tiles suspended for a few more seconds than normal. When the tiles fell back to the floor, the hooded performer held out one of the tiles to show that the wooden sketches didn't even have traces of burn marks.

The crowd wowed in response, clapping and laughing at the spectacle. The performer bowed, and a creature spouted from his back, composed entirely of fire. It resembled a messenger hawk and the roar of the flames was its squawk. It landed on his shoulders, but the flames did not burn him. Then he stood back up, and the hawk soared into the air before it exploded into dozens of glittering lights. As the lights came back down, each of them looked like miniature versions of the first hawk. They flapped their wings around the crowd before returning to their master, who swallowed them up in his mouth.

"Now that's impressive," Kaze smirked. "I don't even think the old boss Zain could do something like this, and he's been Firebending for as long as I can remember. This is just too perfect."

The Magician nodded to the crowd, signaling the end of the show. A few tossed in one or two coins, but the rest scurried away. As they left, it became clear to The Magician that there was a lingering fellow, watching him from the next streetlight down the road. He picked up the coins that had been tossed onto the dirty street in front of him, occasionally glancing up at Kaze.

"Those are some nice tricks," Kaze called out, approaching The Magician slowly. He waved his hands, punching several balls of fire in the air. None of them turned into the elaborate designs that The Magician had conjured. "Definitely not something a veteran from the Agni Kai triads could do. Who taught you these things?"

The Magician stayed silent, quietly placing the coins in a small bag and stuffing it into his coat pocket.

"The quiet type huh?" Kaze grinned, picking up a fallen Pai Sho piece that the man in front of him had forgotten about. A picture of a badgermole was inscribed on its surface. "Do you play Pai Sho? People tend to not be able to afford antique tiles like these anymore, and I'm surprised you risked burning treasures like these."

Again. Absolute silence. The Magician nodded in a sign of gratitude as he picked the tile out of Kaze's hand, but apart from that he looked as if he wanted to leave as quickly as possible. He set off, walking onto a street that led out of downtown Republic City.

"Usually, ignoring a member of the triads, especially a member of the hottest one around would you get more than just a few burn marks on your skin," Kaze was persistent, walking behind him. "But someone of your caliber, I imagine you're already thinking how you'll disable me when I attack you, yes? Suffice to say I might not be attacking you for that very same reason."

"So we're stuck at the ultimate dilemma here," Kaze explained, keeping a safe distance between the man in front. "You won't talk to me, and I'm attracted to you. Why don't we reach a compromise? I'll promise to leave if you only speak up and listen to what I have to say."

The Magician turned to Kaze, and under the small street lights that lit the way for Satomobiles, Kaze could see the golden eyes of his prey and the few wrinkles that were either a product of the pipe that The Magician was famous for smoking or the creeping mark of old age. His mouth was clenched and the atmosphere on the street grew a little hotter. It appeared The Magician was done playing games.

But Kaze did not back down. After a moment's hesitation, he laughed.

"Now I see where half of your tricks come from," Kaze nodded his head, truly impressed. "You truly are an interesting Firebender. I have no qualms about fighting you. I just wanted to ask why someone of your skill was wasting his time in the dumps of the city."

They stood at a standstill for a few seconds, before the groans of a ship hovering over the sky broke their concentration. Kaze unclenched his fists and took a deep breath. He would have to thank the police for their timely entrance later.

"What do you want?" The Magician's voice was deep, low pitched, but above all articulate and clear. Kaze was surprised at the resonance and power of the man's voice, but apart from his slight widening of the eyes, he didn't show any more of his shock. Kaze had always been good at putting up a farce.

"Is there anything wrong," Kaze asked. "About talking to a stranger on the streets?"

"I can name quite a few actually," The Magician responded with a deadpan expression. "Especially when it concerns conversing with a member of the triads."

"I'd like you to not think of yourself as talking with someone who's marginally affiliated with one of the biggest crime syndicates in the city," Kaze waved the concern off with a flick of his hand. "I'd like to think of yourself as talking to an ambitious businessman. No, maybe a fledgling intellect? What's the word for it? Let me ask you a question, Magician. Are you satisfied with your place in this city?"

"Apathetic," The Magician replied. "This is the kind of thing revolutionists talk about."

"What if I said that's exactly who I am?" Kaze asked. "A pure minded idealist who joined the triads because he saw no hope in the entrenched bureaucracy and political squabbles that taints this city? I, who believed so strongly in bringing justice to a corrupt system, was willing to sacrifice my own personal integrity and honor for the sake of a much larger vision. Since then, I have tried to steer the triad toward the ultimate objective, to uncover the dirty secrets of this city and to bring swift downfall to those who oppose the winds of change."

The Magician's expression stood stoic and unmoved by the short monologue. He turned on his heels and started walking again, caring little for the fact that Kaze hopped right after him.

"Just kidding," Kaze snickered. "Revolutionaries are, of course, fantastical jobs conjured by powerless people hoping they can make a difference. They're scapegoats, and they never win. If they fail, they are executed, tossed away, made an example of. If they succeed in overthrowing an established order, don't they just become exactly who they had fought to impeach? There is nothing more worthless, I say, than a man who wastes his life trying to deny the inevitable."

"So what are you?" said The Magician, though he knew it was a mistake the second he begged the question.

"Curious now aren't you?" Kaze smirked, creeping up slowly. "You can call me a rebel with dreams of being a king."

"So what's the difference between you and the worthless revolutionaries that you described?" The Magician asked.

"I'm so glad you asked," Kaze clapped his hands. "There is a certain assumption of continuity when you're a rebel, a certain feeling that you're in an endless struggle against your enemy. A revolutionary is someone who wants an end to the struggle, a happy end to the story. Though there is no doubt in my mind that I am just as worthless as every other person who wishes change upon this world, at least I'm having fun while playing my part as a meaningless individual."

"You're a dangerous man," The Magician looked overhead, the metalbending ship hanging low over the city. "If I was in the right state of mind, I would definitely be considering taking your life right now."

"Feel free to do so," Kaze shrugged, holding his hand in the air, offering no resistance. "But we both know at this point that's not going to happen, is it?"

"What do you want from me?" said The Magician.

"I want you to play a part in a game that I want to play," Kaze explained. "I'm tired of this little standoff between Republic City and the triads. It was fun for a while, but it's gotten stale and old. Nobody does anything but talk. Life isn't interesting without a few turf wars and explosions, don't you think?"

"You want me to join the Agni Kai triad?" for the first time that night, The Magician chuckled. He clenched his fists. "I'm reconsidering my previous threat."

"I don't want you to join the triad. They can burn at their negotiation tables for all I care," Kaze placed a hand on The Magician's shoulder, knowing very well that he could have died doing so. "I want you to join me. A man like you looks like he has no purpose, wasting his life away performing cheap stunts using optical illusions and forgotten firebending techniques. And even if you had a purpose in your everyday struggle to get a coin, once I've gained control of the triad, I can do everything in my power to help you in whatever task you've been somehow trying to accomplish on the streets."

"You really are a dangerous man," The Magician smiled to himself. "A man who understands others more than he understands himself is a terrifying catalyst."

"So you're the same way?" Kaze didn't even seem to care about the latter comment. "Splendid. When can I get you to start?"

"Am I guaranteed death?" The Magician already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear how Kaze would phrase it.

"Of course," Kaze smiled. "But the manner upon which you die is all up to you. We'll improvise of course. Aren't you happy that you stopped to talk to a stranger today?"

"No," The Magician replied. "I've been given an insane offer, and I'm almost not in the right state of mind to decline."

"Don't worry," Kaze let go of the man's shoulders and slipped into a nearby alley. "If you decline, you can always go back to your boring and unexciting life, and wait for me to come to you again. Of course, when I do, our encounter might be on some very different terms."

* * *

"… _There you have it! From the new chief of the metalbending police himself! Yan, what do you think about Chief Feng's claim that Republic City will remain as safe as it ever was without its iconic leader, Toph Beifong? There have been rumors that he intends on cracking down even harder on the gangs than ever before." _

"_Well, I think everyone here knows that he needs to prove himself. Chief Duan Feng has a questionable history considering his father w-" _

"Shut up. Too early."

A hand snaked out from the blanket and hit the button on top of the alarm with a lazy pat. The machine crackled with initial static before falling silent. A miniature figurine of a metalbending woman fell back as the hand retracted back into the shadow of the bed sheet covers.

The morning sun was almost completely blocked out of the room by green curtains covering the two windows in the room. The light that did shine through revealed a polished desk, a neatly trimmed grey student uniform, and a mass of black hair poking out from beneath the sheets. There was not a speck of dust in sight, though if one looked hard enough, there was just a tiny crease on a piece of paper pinned to the door with the words "Test today!" written in giant red ink.

Through the slightly ajar door, the aroma of breakfast drifted into the room. Like a passing cloud, it spread through the interior, tempting everything in its path with the smell of soft crusts and sunny yellow yolk. The smell reached the bed, where it gently nudged the blankets before finding the entrances in between the sheets.

And then, after only a whiff, two hands shot out from under the bed and flung the blankets off. A blur raced out of the covers, grabbed the uniform hanging on the nearby chair, and burst out of the door. The person screamed "I'm going to be late!" repeatedly before hopping down a flight of stairs. The flurry of flailing arms and wild hair slid around a corner, locked its eyes on the kitchen ahead, and made for the closest piece of bread lying on a plate.

"Ayla, there is no need to be that quick. Now just sit down and ea-," a motherly voice called out, but before she could finish her statement, whoever she was talking to had already rushed past her. "Wait, Ayla. Are you still wearing your pajamas? Get back here this instant!"

"No time!" said the flurry of movement as it raced towards the front door. "I'll eat on the way and dress up when I get to the test site!"

There were two pairs of shoes that the silhouette had prepared the night before. They sat on top of a shoe stand that was nailed to the wall adjacent to the door. The first one was quickly swiped from the stand. It was a normal looking shoe, except for a pair of metal wheels attached to the bottom. The other pair was flung along with the uniform.

Then, the person stopped and turned. Her hair stopped flinging wildly around and her arms dropped to her waist at rest. She faced a portrait, a picture that had been taken years ago. A middle aged man, with a fuzzy beard that tickled her fingers when she was a child, and a smile that hid behind it his strength and fortitude, stared back at her. The girl bowed.

"Watch me, dad," Ayla said. "Today, I'm going to be following in your footsteps for real."

Next thing she knew, she was blazing out the door, yelling "I'm off!" to her angry mother. A long hill awaited her, and with her wheels rolling loudly against the concrete sidewalk, she zoomed down the slope while munching down on her bread. The sun was a semicircle on the skyline of Republic City, partially obscured by skyscrapers and the zeppelins of the metalbender police force, shining in her face as the cold winter winds pushed against her back.

"Hi Ms. Wu," she said as she passed an old lady sweeping her porch. "The front lawn looks beautiful as always."

"Oh, Ayla! Good luck on your test today," Ms. Wu waved at the skating girl, who raced down the hill so quickly that she barely heard the lady's remarks. "Make your father proud!"

"I will!" Ayla shouted back.

Ayla lived in Shinsen, one of the smaller districts on the outer west side the metropolis. The area fed into the three largest districts on the west side, which attached themselves to downtown Republic City by way of bridges. It was a quiet community, far from the ruckus of the factories and satomobiles that surrounded downtown.

She was headed towards the center of Republic City, the heart and crown jewel of the city's municipality, where the Beifong Metalbending Academy stood. Like the name suggested, the famed Toph Beifong had started the school, though its original location had been on the outskirts of the Fire Nation colony Yu Dao. After Republic City had been founded, and a strong police force was deemed necessary, the Blind Bandit had moved it to the middle of the city, where she spent her spare time training people until they could pass on the knowledge to others.

Her "test" was more of an entrance exam. The academy was a prime recruiting center for people wanting to join the metalbending police force, the most elite and feared officers on the face of the planet. It was a small school too, with only a single set of students for a prolonged period of time. The former chief of the police had always believed that while time was of the essence, patience and focus were necessary to achieve the best possible results.

"Sounds like the rumors of her being influenced by that tea loving Iroh were true," Ayla had said when she read the history books at the academy.

Like always, Ayla's mornings were fast paced and unpredictable, a mixture of dodging and weaving out of incoming traffic and taking the occasional detour down unexplored alleys. It was partially why she was often reluctant to get dressed in her uniform while racing her way towards school. She would get too sweaty, and the uniform was tight and could even make a cold winter day feel like mild summer.

She crossed the bridge to downtown Republic City. Air Temple Island was visible from there, a tall tower shooting upwards from the middle of the isle, along with the tall skyscrapers lying on the large peninsula hugging Yue Bay. Here, the rising sun gave the bay an orange hue and the mirrors of each satomobile gave off strong bright glares. When she had crossed the bridge, the sun was blocked out by the surrounding buildings, and Ayla stopped covering her eyes with her free hand.

The school was located a few blocks down from the police headquarters, making it an easy travelling distance for the teachers, who were really just officers of higher ranking. It very much resembled the police headquarters, though of course on a much smaller scale. There was a courtyard leading up to the entrance, which was compromised of multiple metal doors and windows. The roof of the building was compromised of four steeples at each corner of the building. And, like every structure that had to do with metalbending, a statue of Toph Beifong was planted at the front of the school.

To get to school, Ayla usually crossed a variety of important sites, including city hall and Central City Station, both of which were some of the busiest places in the morning as political officials arrived to work and morning employees rushed to the station to catch a train. She would take detours of course, but outside the massive ring that was heavily guarded by metalbenders, there had been growing rumors of increased gang violence and crime. Ayla couldn't discern the reason, but from what her peers had said, it had much to do with the deteriorating health of the late Blind Bandit.

When she finally arrived at the entrance to the school, Ayla found it strange that she had not seen a single one of her peers on the way to school. Usually she would stop and talk to some of them on the way, but today no one seemed to show up on the way. There wasn't even a teacher at the front gate to unlock some of the doors in the morning.

Then, Ayla turned to a large clock that was imprinted on a tower on the other side of the street. When she did, Ayla realized her mistake and slapped her head, now knowing why her mother said that there was still plenty of time to sit down, eat, and change.

"Of all the days to set my alarm wrong," Ayla puffed out her cheeks, which had turned red when she realized she would have to wait for another hour in her pajamas.

"An early student?" said a woman's voice. "I appreciate the effort and enthusiasm, but I don't know why you'd embarrass yourself willingly by coming all the way in your flying boar pajamas."

Ayla turned around and wished that she could be a timebender. Because of all the people who would come this early in the morning to open up the school and see her in her current form, it had to be the one that she happened to idolize the most.

"Come on," Lin Beifong shook her head and walked towards the school entrance, making small finger movements at the door, which squeaked and cranked as she unlocked the hinges in the door. "I'd bark at you for being out of regulation, but I guess I can't say I'm not flattered by your night outfit."

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. It's taken me a while to figure out the traits of each character I'm going to be writing for. I have a bunch of ideas in my head, but I think I sometimes get overly ambitious, so I wanted to make sure I was thorough this time. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy, and if you like, review and tell me what you think is good (and bad) and what I can improve on.


	3. Rising Talent

**3. Rising Talent**

* * *

_Hong Long Jiou Dian_ was one of the oldest hotels in the city, and for that reason alone it was a perfect temporary hiding spot for him. It was right by the bay, far from the attention of most police officers. Security was lighter, its inspections not up to date, and privacy was ensured. He tossed his black briefcase onto the bed and waited for twenty minutes.

There was a knock on the door.

A lady in a dark suit with a monotonous expression stared back at him when he answered the door, though her right eye was covered by a black patch. She had two suitcases, one of them intended for him and the other her personal belongings. She handed him the steel package in her left hand and entered the room. She tossed her package on the desk opposite the bed and pulled a knife from her pocket to snap open the locks.

"How was the transaction?" he said, though there was nothing in his tone that signaled that he cared.

"Lousy, as always," she replied, opening up her abnormally large suitcase. Sunlight bounced off of the shiny material inside. She picked out a large metal stock and began to assemble. "Contractors these days are pretty secretive about selling their weapons, especially military grade ones, to private hands. Scars from the war I guess. Luckily your identification got me most of the clearance."

"Most?" he asked. "Is there something we're missing?"

"I couldn't find a replacement for your coat buttons," she said. She lifted the folded bow inside in her strong arms before mounting it on the tiller. She peered back inside the suitcase and plucked out a few arrows that were tied to the bottom of the case. "I'm sorry."

"Don't scare me like that," he slid his hands over the numerous knives in the interior of the case. His fingers then touched on what appeared to be two small radios. "Are these the new…"

"Yes, straight from Wang Fire Laboratories. We're getting it before the police do next week," she said. She slid open the window at the back end of the room and fitted an arrow onto the weapon and pulled back the cord holding it in place. "This one didn't come cheap, and it'll take a while to get used to it. I'm expecting a margin of error of at least three centimeters when I shoot."

"Is that another Yu Yan thing?" he asked.

Yes," there was a bird flying away from the flock. From the looks of it, it seemed young, confused, and helpless against the morning wind that kept it away from its parents. "Our arrows are more than just lethal. We're trained to hit precisely where we are told to hit."

"Do you think you'll be ready by tomorrow night then?" he asked. This time he did seem to care. "Don't push yourself if you ca-"

"I should be ready by tonight," she replied confidently. She pressed the trigger. The arrow zipped out of the window. The bird fell, dropping into the bay below, where no one would notice.

"Let's get moving then," he looked out the window and nodded. He looked back on his original briefcase on the bed. A bit paranoid, he opened it to ensure that the long metal coils were still inside the case. He let out a relieved sigh, and then shut the case again.

* * *

_Now here's my take. A recent study published by Professor Zae of Kanshu University in Republic City reported that on average in the last decade, seventy three percent of violent crimes associated with the triads happened after ten o' clock. The study, which was conducted by compiling multiple police reports, further explains that among that seventy three percent, ninety percent of cases were targets that were either alone or with a single partner. While Republic City has taken increased measures to stymie the destructive tendencies of the triads, one area they have failed to look at are the critical times when the triad loves to roam._

_People know that I'm not one to propose restrictions or curfews that would inhibit freedoms that people in Republic City love so much, but if we aren't going to implement them, then caution and proper supervision are more important than ever._

_Republic City's infrastructure has always been a serious point of concern amongst its populace. Dim lighting on the streets prevents metalbending cops overhead from seeing people pulled into dark alleyways and mugged. Poor social safety nets have increased the likelihood that adults out of college will turn to gang activity rather than pursuing work, and a heavy wealth gap has only served to leave many vulnerable children on the street. Proper spending in infrastructure, targeted at education, assistance for the homeless, and security measures will be incredibly helpful at mitigating crime and stopping the influx of members into the triads._

_These issues have been ignored for years, and the reason why they have surfaced only now is because Chief Toph Beifong handled all of these issues with a series of tough strategic decisions and a tight military hold on the triads. Today, the metalbending police are still strong, but are severely shaken by the loss of their heroic figurehead, and without such headstrong leadership, Republic City's government needs to play a critical role in helping its security forces stand back on its feet. Otherwise, the triads, who know that their only hindrance was the late chief, will stir up trouble once again._

_I'm Shiro Shinobi, and that's our morning perspective_.

The electric light above the door shut off, signaling the end of the session. The wooden door swung open and Shiro Shinobi left the recording room and into scattered claps and ruffled papers. Journalists from other newspaper organizations quickly finished up their last notes. Some of them quickly left the building, needing to print out their stories as quickly as possible, while the other half waited for Chief Duan Feng to leave the recording room as well.

"Hard questions as always Shiro," the new chief of police tapped the Shiro on the shoulder and gave him a strong shake. "What are you planning to do, get me fired on air?"

"That's not on me," Shiro grinned and gave the chief a little slug on the shoulder. "You take your hits for your mistakes, Chief Feng. I'm only asking the questions."

"Still, what was all that garbage about advocating policy for the council," Duan Feng shook his head, stifling a little chuckle. "Do you have that little faith in me, or have you truly gone crazy and started seeing hallucinations of the council doing something?"

"That wasn't for the council to hear," Shiro looked at the reporters that were coming his way. "That was for reporters like me and them. The more people write about it, the more the common citizen knows how dangerous the triads are. Change in a city always starts from the ground up."

"I'm doubling the guards in this district," Duan Feng sighed and put a hand through his recently shaved hair. It was short, and the new hair products that had come out in the city kept it shiny and stiff. "People like you are easy pickings for the triads."

"Oh? Shiro smiled and nudged the chief in the ribs. "Has someone gotten soft on an old drinking buddy? I thought I'd have to get on my knees and pledge three weeks full of wine to get that idea through your head. Maybe that appointment did a lot more good than I thought."

"Don't be ridiculous," Duan waved off the sentiment before walking towards the oncoming reporters. "I'm only interested in these folks. At least they asked me dumbed down questions. But seriously, Shiro. Be careful about what you say and write. I've had enough dead drinking partners, and not all of them are from overdose."

Duan's leaving remarks stood strange and unnaturally placed with the rest of his banter, but his happy smile and rehearsed responses quickly returned when the remaining reporters approached. Shiro's own thoughts on this issue were quickly forgotten when a man much larger and taller than him approached him. He was wearing a grey hat and he carried a folder filled with papers in his left arm.

"Great show as always Shiro, though I've been telling you to get rid of that last segment for the longest time," said the man, who laughed as he patted Shiro a bit too hard on the back. "Let's get out of here."

The recording studio was located at the end of a massive square that was home to most of the press agencies in Republic City. It was convenient because it just one train stop away from City Hall, making it an easy ride for politicians and journalists alike. The man that dragged Shiro to their agency, the _Wen Xin Tribune_, went by the name of Hasu, and he was one of the managers of the company.

"Hey, Shiro," said Hasu, scratching his beard. "I know it's your own show and all, but you're still relatively new compared to a lot of the veterans on the scene. Do you think you could tone down the rhetoric a bit?"

"Rhetoric?" Shiro responded surprisingly. "What I'm saying is nothing but facts and analysis."

"That's not what everyone else will think," Hasu took a deep breath. "Shiro, you're a brilliant guy, and that new article that I found today on your desk? Perfect, we're going to print it in the next editorial issue right away. But sometimes you have to know that there are lines you don't cross, especially in this city. There's one line in particular. You want to know the name of that line?"

"Let me guess," Shiro rolled his eyes. "The triad line."

"How did you know?" Hasu smiled weakly, covering his eyes from the light that had risen over the top of the surrounding buildings. "You see, a few years ago, we were pretty free to say what we wanted. The triads were all but hiding from Chief Beifong and we could laugh and draw our little cartoons as much as we wanted. You know what happened when the chief fell ill? We pulled them immediately. We knew that we were crossing the line and the triads, if anyone of them still remembered some of our material, would surely come after us when the chief died."

"And guess who finally bit the dust yesterday?" Hasu said. "Who died?"

"Toph Beifong died," Shiro mouthed slowly, his tone sounding as if he was tentatively answering the question.

"Dead as metal," Hasu nodded his head. "Funeral and everything. How sad, right?"

"Despite what I said," Shiro thought he'd never say those words in life, but here they were. "I believe in Duan. Toph left behind a powerful legacy, not to mention her daughter is a prodigy too. The triads wouldn't dare do anything with people like them around."

"When Kyoshi died and left all her Dai Li agents to protect the cultural interests what happened?" Hasu raised an eyebrow, turning around and flipping his hat a bit higher so Shiro could see the sarcasm welling up in his eyes. "They grew corrupt, were managed poorly, and ended up, ironically, weaker than when Kyoshi trained them. Toph was legendary, and I don't think you know how important her death actually was. Now look, you got me lecturing you about intellectual matters again, what a shame, what a shame."

"I just don't see the problem with voicing my honest opinions about this," Shiro folded his arms. "I know it's dangerous, but if the triads were that easily offended by something I would say, I'd say that's just pretty pathetic."

"Call it what you want, but don't complain when they come knocking down your door and burn you during your shower," Hasu took out a pipe and lit it. He blew a puff of smoke out and looked back at Shiro. "Shiro. We're reporters, not intellectuals. Leave the problem fixing to others and you focus on the people fixing the problems. I've seen too many good people like you take the darker road of journalism and turn away from it. Amazing writers. Just were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You're saying if I get too deep into this," Shiro waved his hand in the air, trying to imagine the most insane possibility. "I could be doing live commentaries for sporting events."

"You'd be good at it since you're good on air. And besides, fate has a weird way of showing us our priorities in life, Shiro," Hasu shrugged. The two of them arrived at the front of the office, the busy sound of yelling writers and frustratingly loud typing inside. "One day you think you're at the top of your career, and the future looks unimaginably great. The next you're wallowing around in your room with nowhere to go. At least make sure you get to the top of this career."

"Is that a favor for me or for you?" Shiro raised an eyebrow of his own.

"Didn't I just tell you not to think about this stuff too hard?" Hasu waved him off and opened the door. "Of course it's a favor for me."

* * *

The Metalbending Academy wasn't one for beauty and art. After all, its founder couldn't see any of it anyway. Its design was very simple and symmetrical, built to house a small group of students with large destructive powers. Its halls were narrow, and its classrooms the only part of the building that was painted beige for comfort purposes. It had a natural defense mechanism too. Most of its inner doors were operable only by metalbending, a testament to the school's belief that to become a metalbender, one had to live and breathe the skill.

Quietly, Ayla walked next to Lin Beifong in her pajamas. To her, the flying boars on her night clothes stuck out like a stain on a metalbender's uniform, and she could only imagine what a member of a Beifong family was thinking. It was a little awkward of course. The metal figurine that she had knocked over that morning was an exclusive Lin Beifong accessory hand crafted by her mother. She had a variety of biographies on her bookshelf, ranging from the _Metalbending Chronicles_, with exclusive interviews with Lao and Poppy Beifong to _Rockalanche: The Blind Bandit's Tale_ with a prelude written by Sokka of the Water Tribe.

Now, the real deal was standing next to her and there was little for Ayla to say. She looked left and right, trying to avoid having to look at the heavily armored lieutenant next to her. The locker rooms where they changed were at the end of the hall, and Ayla had never remembered the corridor was so long.

"How old are you?" said Lin, suddenly. She must have noticed Ayla's jittery behavior. "I haven't seen someone so young try to enter the force in a while."

"I'm eighteen," she stuttered. "I'll be nineteen next month."

"Huh," Lin looked Ayla up and down again before staring blankly at the ceiling. "I guess it is that time for teenagers to do weird things."

"No, it's not like this," Ayla waved her hands frantically, her cheeks with a hint of pink. "My alarm just woke up this morning and I thought I would be late for the exam. It turns out I set it back an extra hour though so I got here a little earlier than usual."

"Whoa slow down there," Lin said, putting her hand out for emphasis. "I didn't ask for an excuse or anything. Still, if you're waking up at least an hour in advance to get here, that means you'd be living in some of the outer districts of Republic City. Which one is it?"

"I live in the Shinsen district," Ayla replied. "It's one of the smaller districts on the upper west side."

"Shinsen," Lin's eyes went wide for a split second. "No wonder I thought you looked a little familiar. It was your eyes after all. You're Kan's daughter aren't you? He always talked about eager his daughter was to grow up just like her father."

"Yes," Ayla nodded her head. "My father said you were a good drinker. Just like your mother."

It wasn't the right thing to say, and Ayla knew it the minute the words came out of your mouth. But for some reason, there was not even a flinch from Lin. She merely smiled and laughed at the thought, as if a surge of nostalgia had washed away any unhappiness that might have surfaced from a mention of her dead parent.

"He was a great man, and one of Republic City's finest metalbending officers," Lin nodded to herself. The locker door was right ahead, and after pressing her palms on the door, a series of high pitched squeaks sounded and the door slid open. "I miss him."

Lin Beifong left after that, leaving Ayla to dress up in the grey uniform of the Metalbending Academy. She walked along the next hall, opening locks and doors with a swing of her wrist. Something in her head told Ayla that Lin Beifong had not signed up for opening doors that morning, but instead it was the council that had beckoned her to do so to calm down after the events of yesterday.

An hour later, free Metalbending officers that came to the Academy to train their skills and teach along with the new recruits started streaming into the building. By then, Ayla was already dressed and greeted her fellow trainees as they came and went through the halls. She had used the additional hour to ponder, wondering what it must have been like to be her father and serve under two Beifongs.

The tests that Ayla was supposed to take were a mixture of written and physical exams. The written ones were very brief, a last minute examination that had only been instituted after fierce opposition from Toph Beifong. The physical exams were a test of someone's Metalbending abilities and one's ability to neutralize opponents in a variety of dangerous situations.

The written portions were easy, but the physical examinations were a backbreaking effort that extended easily into the middle of the afternoon. Angling metal wires around difficult obstacles and using the wires to latch onto different materials. Revisiting Earthbending fundamentals, including proper stances and rudimentary techniques. Ayla's strength had never been her physical strength, and she had often placed in the middle levels of the trainee brackets as far as relative strength was concerned.

When evening came, Ayla felt incapable of sweating another drip of water. She was lying in the center square of the academy, which was a large open field of earth where the trainers would erect obstacle courses and exercises for recruits and exercising officers. The rest of the trainees soon assembled there, where they were told to wait for further orders.

A few minutes later, everyone in the training regiment stood at attention as a man in the armor given to the chief of police walked into the courtyard. He looked over every one of the students, looked back at the officers that he had brought with him, and nodded his head.

"Over the last few weeks," Chief Duan Feng began. "The former chief has put you through a battery of tests to see if you are ready to join our police force. Today, I'm happy, but also sad, to say that you are the last group of recruits that Toph Beifong accepted into the metalbending police."

There was a short round of applause, and a few of the trainees exchanged handshakes and hugs. In a way, it seemed unreal, as if everything had gone way too quickly. Weeks of training and intense supervision by trainers had finally culminated.

As the crowd of trainees dissipated slowly, in just as much disbelief at their predicament as Ayla was, Ayla felt a strong hand grab her shoulder. She turned around to see Chief Duan Feng look at her.

"I heard that Kan's daughter had joined the training regiments to get into the force," Duan said. "But I didn't know that the resemblance in your eyes would be that striking. Chief Beifong mentioned you this morning. You should be happy that you made an impression on her."

"Oh, not really," Ayla laughed, scratching her hair. She stood up straighter. "I think it might have just been my awkward attire this morning."

"Well, even so, let me get straight to the point," Duan took a deep breath. "We're currently short on officers, and even this new group won't be enough to cover for a lot of activities that we do day in day out. You've heard what's going on right, as far as the triads are concerned?"

"They're growing more powerful is all I hear about on the radio," Ayla answered.

"That's right," Duan folded his arms. "And the thing we don't need the most is a loose cannon. Someone like Lin Beifong who might take actions into her own hands if we adequately control her. Which is where I want you to help me out."

"What do you mean?" Ayla jumped at the mentioning of her idol.

"Most officers in the force have a partner to look after them and to perform certain missions together when we only need a small group of police to do it," Duan explained. "Your father was Lin's last partner, and ever since his death she has never taken up another one. She's been the lone wolf and I think with her mother's death, along with the trouble caused by the triads, I need someone that'll keep her in check to make sure she's not doing anything rash."

"You want me to be," Ayla knew where this was going.

"That's right," Duan nodded.

"I want you to be Lin Beifong's new partner."

* * *

**A/N: **I thought there were some pacing issues this chapter, but otherwise I was okay with it.


	4. New Ideas

**4. New Ideas**

* * *

_And our last news for the evening, folks. As the winter comes around with its never ending cold frenzy, the election season is heating up for a finale next week, with a fierce battle raging for the last seat on Republic City's council. The fight's center stage is occupied by two people you've come to know in the last year. On one hand is Tarrlok, a member of the Water Tribe, whose refreshingly handsome appearance has gained the support of famous automobile sensation Hiroshi Sato. On the other you have Manoon Sun, a former Earth Kingdom official praised for his practical populist policies._

_Currently, the vote is quite even, with a slight edge given to Tarrlok, who leads the polls by a meager one and a half percent. Today, however, Manoon's campaign received a much needed boost as the former Head of Social Affairs in Ba Sing Se unveiled a comprehensive plan targeted at reducing poverty and raising unemployment. Mr. Sun is here with me now._

_A pleasure to be here, Shiro._

_Manoon, for the viewers out there, what is your plan really about?_

_It's about changing a perpetual cycle that's plagued this city for far too long. Republic City's biggest problems stem from deep cultural differences and near unbridgeable economic gaps that give rise to a paucity of resources for the unfortunate and a propensity to turn to crime. Let's think about it this way. An average worker at a factory needs to power rods for twelve hours just to provide a family of two a day's meal. The average worker is also mugged at least once every two weeks by a member of the triads, who stuffs that money in his or her pocket before getting things for free at the restaurants in the Dragon Flats District._

_I propose a variety of solutions, but these are some that are very easy common sense solutions. A higher minimum wage, which studies will show significantly decrease the likelihood that a worker will turn to crime. I want a more comprehensive regulatory system that instills price controls and keeps low and middle tier families from getting ripped to shreds in the market. As for crime, I want a curfew on the use of bending outside of residential use._

_Many have said that this ban limits personal freedoms, and it's been a thorn in your campaign hasn't it?_

_Bah. Shiro, these people have clearly never lived a life amongst the Dai Li. This isn't about being able to show your individuality on the streets, this is about getting dangerous people off the streets that are not only killing innocent civilians, but also good policeman who are trying to keep those innocents out of harm's way. Everyone, even me, loves to play Kick the Boulder, but at the cost of an eighty percent homicide rate relatable to bending? I think we should try to at least mitigate our abysmal crime rate before we worry about vague terminology like freedom._

_Tarrlok has been consistently ahead of you in the polls, though you've managed to keep it within your reach for an upset victory. Do you think, as of today, his message of stability through allowing internal checks and balances to stabilize crime is getting through to people? _

_The man is a respectable figure, and I respect him for his charm and intelligence. However, I will say that Tarrlok's support, as well as his policies, are heavily influenced by the big moguls of our time, which I want to add never happened in Ba Sing Se. Cabbage Corp. Future Industries. Companies that aren't affected by the triads and would rather not see the status quo fall to social change. I believe that when the time comes, the people of Republic City will choose the person who is doing the best in their interests. And that's me._

_And that's all the time we have for today. Thank you Manoon for your time. Next time we'll be interviewing the current leader in the polls, Tarrlok, and get his opinion in on the matter._

The light above the recording room turned off for the last time that day, and Shiro Shinobi left the room with his handkerchief on his nose. Next to him, a man in his early sixties stepped confidently out of the room. He gave one nod to Shiro, then left the radio station with his secretary behind him. A flock of writers tagged behind him. Some called the writers pests. Shiro called them bodyguards.

"Rough day?" Shiro looked up to see a familiar lieutenant standing at the door. "You never come to the station these days anymore. Too popular on air for a quick breather?"

"More like I'd rather not write any more criminal reports Lin," Shiro grinned. "I'll let the other reporters cover them. I'll just use them and say something about them later. Besides, any one I need to see at the station happen to just come to me. What are you doing here?"

"Council's been forcing me off active duty for the rest of the day," Lin folded her arms, a sour look on her face. "Want to go grab a drink then?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure the council has its reasons, especially since Tenzin's on the panel," Shiro sighed, loosening his tie. "I'll go grab a few drinks."

Their favorite spot was a small bar and seafood joint a few blocks away from the radio station. It was a secluded family run restaurant that most people avoided for some of the bigger establishments. There were rumors that the owner of the store was an old lady who had kissed the Fire Lord. Nobody really believed it though.

"Hey Shin. Party for two at the counter? Something light for both of us," Lin waved at a young waiter when they entered the shop. The place had a very warm Earth Kingdom atmosphere with plain wooden tables and simple paper lanterns. "If I recall correctly, I'm paying this time."

"Have it your way," Shiro shrugged before tapping the shoulder of the waiter. "Just so you know, when she says 'light', she means she wants some hot Fire Nation brews. Just for future reference."

"I knew that already," the boy grinned before disappearing behind the curtain into the brewery inside.

"So what's the sudden hospitality about," Shiro asked when they were seated. A chef greeted them with a bow and began slicing open the nearest piece of salmon. "Are you upset about something? Would you have rather me interviewed you rather than Duan? Oh, it's about Duan isn't it? He gets on your nerves?"

"Overprotective and crass," Lin accepted a pair of glass cups and a sleek dark bottle from the waiter when he returned. "But that's not really my problem. You remember Kan?"

"Is this about your lone wolf policy again?" Shiro knew he was spot on when Lin spilled a drop of wine. "I'm assuming Duan did what any sensible chief would do in a dangerous situation. He gave you a partner, probably a newbie which means you'll be out of the loop for some of the more dangerous missions until later, you're unsatisfied, think you're being treated unfairly, and here you are drinking some nice strong liquor."

"You're really good at this analysis thing," Lin passed the bottle over to Shiro. "Maybe you should join a reporting team or something. I think they'll hire you."

"Funny," Shiro poured the wine, though he only filled the cup halfway. "Duan has his reasons. Personally, the situation with the triads is really volatile right now. People around here might feel safe knowing that the area around city hall is surrounded by metalbending cops and that there are ten streetlights on every block, but that's not the same for the rest of the city. He doesn't want to risk anyone, especially you."

"When Kan was still alive," Lin took a little sip. She stirred the glass in her hand, gazing at the fish being cut up in front of her. "Those were the good days. Crime was at an all-time low, and the metalbenders were hailed as the most successful police force in the world."

"The benefits of having a legendary war hero as the city's police chief," Shiro added. "Look, nobody's happy about getting thrown under the satomobile and placed on the sidelines, but I think it's better this way. The time for metalbenders to play as the pseudo martial law in this city is over. Look at Manoon Sun, and what he did with Ba Sing Se. Even without the Dai Li, the Lower City got rid of half of its stench in just three months. This is the type of guy that we need running Republic City, not the kooks who never listen to Tenzin."

"I thought reporters were supposed to report things," Lin smiled. "Is this bias you're confirming?"

"First you're not a reporter and second," Shiro grabbed a plate of fish that popped up on the counter and stuffed a piece in his mouth. "Haven't you heard of 'it's off the record'?"

"Everything you say can and will be used against you," Lin stole a little slice from Shiro's plate. "The record's always recording."

"Speaking of off the record," Shiro ignored the previous comment. He would always forget that Lin was a cop at times. "What's Duan planning right now? If he's got you out of the picture, is he getting ready for something big? I spoke to him this morning and it sounds like he wants to hit the triads with something, and he wants to hit them hard."

"If by hard, you mean he wants to drain the blood out of them," Lin shook her glass again before downing the shot. "Then I guess you could consider it hard."

"Now that's a dangerous idea. How many cops would it take to storm the place? A good size of force I would say," Shiro rolled his fingers up and down as he counted. "You should be at his home telling him why he shouldn't attempt something like this. It would leave city hall vulnerable."

"Tenzin can defend himself," Lin snapped. "And the rest of the council members wouldn't be missed if they got attacked."

"I'm not talking about them, I'm talking about Manoon," Shiro warned. "A guy with revolutionary ideas like that. I can't see the triads letting him live. You'll want to keep guards on him. Of course, this is all off the record."

"You think there are triad members crazy and strong enough to step anywhere close to my mother's metalbenders?" Lin chuckled. "You haven't even started drinking yet."

"The triads have been quiet for years," Shiro stared at his drink. "It's easy for someone to lose his mind in all that silence."

He threw his head back and downed the glass in one go.

* * *

"Target sighted, leaving the building. Should I take the shot?"

Zheng looked over the rooftop and brought the binoculars to his eyes. The man was surrounded by dozens of people. A dangerous risk.

"No, keep your eye on him."

He rotated the knob on the device next to him, and the radio gave off a burst of static before it switched to a channel where broadcasts from the morning of were playing. Though on low volume, Shiro Shinobi's voice came on a bit muzzled. A second later, he rotated the knob back and a woman's voice returned.

"Zheng, I can take the shot," the voice said. "Don't underestimate the power of the Yu Yan."

"No, stay calm Nuli," Zheng replied back into the radio. "The sun is still up and it would be too easy for you to be caught."

He brought the binoculars back to his eyes and switched his view to the rest of the news plaza. He saw Lieutenant Lin Beifong walking with a reporter, and he frowned a little. He turned his attention back to their target. The writers were still on him and he was close to the satomobile.

"Nuli, hold your fire, but follow him for three blocks after he gets inside the vehicle," Zheng ordered. "After you've recorded his route, switch targets and rendezvous at the Dragon Flats District. We'll be scouting our next location there."

"Switching targets, this isn't like you," Nuli replied. She didn't sound like she was concerned. She sounded disappointed. "If you had just issued the order he'd be dead by now."

"I had no intention of killing him in the first place," Zheng defended.

"If you didn't I wouldn't have brought a lethal weapon into the safest zone in Republic City," Nuli fired back.

"A Yu Yan is never without his or her tools of war," Zheng answered. "This was never about killing. It was about you getting a feel for your new weapon."

"So?" Nuli waited a little bit before she spoke again. "I'm fine with it. Range is long and my accuracy should be near perfect. Where are we hitting next?"

The man named Manoon stepped into the satomobile with a smile on his old face. He motioned to the driver in front and soon enough, the car was headed down the street. Zheng's eyes followed it for a block before turning his eyes to the west side of Republic City. He picked up the radio, along with the briefcase that it leaned against. The winds on the roof blew against his unbuttoned jacket.

"Let's head west," Zheng spoke into the radio.

* * *

Kaze threw open the door to the hideout. Inside, a large meeting table was set up with a board at the far end. Diagrams hung from the board, along with miscellaneous items that were taped or pegged on. In front of the board, an old man with a sharp white beard stared at a newspaper. He looked at Kaze, sighed, and then threw the paper down.

"Schedule a meeting with the other triads," the old man signaled to one of his advisors. "We're going to need to talk about this."

"What do you plan on doing with Manoon?" another advisor piped up. "If he wins, Tenzin will have another voice in the council. We can't rely on rich businessmen pulling strings forever, especially if Tarrlok doesn't win the election."

"I have a plan with those counterfeited identification cards," the old man rubbed his forehead. "I intend on rigging the election in favor of Tarrlok but to sway the vote significantly I'm going to need some cooperation with the other triads. We're too few to make a significant dent in the polls, not to mention some of us are already excluded from voting due to criminal records anyway."

"Yo Zain," Kaze waved. "Did the two tails you had follow me around find their way back from the train station yet? I was thinking that for people as dumb as them it would take maybe a few more hours, but I can hope right?"

"Quiet Kaze, I don't have time for your crazy rants today," Zain snarled. "Didn't you see the latest poll results? Manoon just gained half a percentage point on Tarrlok. The plan he announced today is already riling up the intellectuals as it is, and if implemented would really hurt our recruiting for this winter."

"Zain, my friend," Kaze walked casually to the boss of the Agni Kai triad, and wrapped an arm around him. "You know what would be better rather than just worrying about some politician and going about some elaborate scheme to make him lose? Maybe you should just go to his house, set it on fire, laugh, and then walk away. If he happens to be in another ignitable building, you should just go burn that too."

"I will not bring attention to the triad just for your crazy love for violence," Zain forced Kaze's hand off. "Besides, there are more practical methodologies to doing this."

"What's a triad without the bang, the booms, and the bangs?" Kaze asked, incredulous. "Listen, as far as practical methods are concerned, all you need to do is blow the man to pieces. Set blasting jelly under his car, or burn him on a stick. You can even frame the Monsoons by stuffing ice cubes down his throat until he chokes to death. The guy is old and fragile like you."

"Enough!" Zain slammed the table. "Kaze, we've been through this plenty of times, but as long as I am in charge, I intend on leading the triads without making direct confrontations with the police."

"Zain, Zain, Zain," Kaze shook his head repeatedly. "This is why we've been in a rut. We're the most powerful triad in the area as far as firepower is concerned, and what are you doing? Territory concessions to the Triple Threats? Giving half of our stolen contraband to the Red Monsoons? The Agni Kais shouldn't be bowing to a bunch of second rate elitist waterbenders. Here, let me show you what I mean. You can come in now!"

The hideout door opened again, and a hooded figure walked into the room. Some of the members of the triad immediately recognized the hood, as well as the dirty suit that was worn around. Zain eyed the newcomer suspiciously, assuming that any mysterious man that Kaze brought in was up to no good.

However, Zain could feel that this man was different. There was a certain feeling around him, as if the man was half there and half not. Occasionally, his hood would rise just a little bit for Zain to see dark golden eyes staring back at him. It was an unsettling feeling, and Zain didn't like him.

"Who is this?" Zain pointed at the man in front of him. "Another one of your lackeys that you pulled off the street?"

"The legendary Magician. Haven't seen him around?" Kaze walked over to the Magician. "He's agreed to be my personal bodyguard for all of this. A very powerful bender, which is exactly what this group of lackeys are missing. Uncontrolled and undirected power. Zain, if you try to control fire, you're going to get burnt. Give me just five of your members and I'll have this city bowing before me in just three weeks."

"I will not risk my men for your fantasies," Zain turned to the Magician. "And if you were wise, you would turn away from Kaze now. Nothing ever good has ever come from him."

"The Agni Kais," Kaze said slowly. "Deserve more than an outdated Fire Nation general seeking refuge in the slums of a city. The golden age of Fire Nation imperialism is over Zain, and I'm the new age. If you had spent half the time listening to me, rather than sitting at your desk remapping the world with nostalgia for the old days, maybe we actually could have some real respect around here."

Zain turned abruptly to Kaze. Enough was enough and it was time for Zain to show everyone in room who was in charge. He took long, great strides, steps that seemed impossible for a man as old as he was. He stopped in front of Kaze and raised his hands high. In one fell swoop, his old fingers scratched Kaze's left cheek, leaving a nice trail of red where Zain had brought down his hands.

The hideout was already quiet, and the tension in the room grew denser and almost suffocating. Perhaps it was because the heat in the room suddenly grew, but the standoff became Kaze and Zain was one of the scariest that any of the members had seen in the last few months. Kaze looked at his boss with an almost maniacal smile, while Zain's eyes attempted to pierce through the young man, hoping to intimidate Kaze with pure age and elderly experience alone.

"Don't you dare question my authority," Zain growled. "If we're going to expand as a triad, we're doing it my way. We've survived through the years with peaceful negotiations, concessions, and defeats that have resulted in net benefits for the triad. If you can't deal with my calculated methods, then go join the Triple Threats."

"Whatever," Kaze turned his back, admitting his defeat to the rest of the gang. For a moment the gang was at rest, realizing that their leader had forced the volatile Kaze to step down once again. Kaze allowed them to feel this moment, knowing well that he'd be back soon.

He and the Magician stepped outside and took a short walk away from the hideout. They both held pipes between their teeth, and the smoke that rose from their pipes mixed with the atmosphere, a greyish white powder that rose against the falling snow. It was only when they were at least three blocks away from the home of the Agni Kai triad that the two of them picked up the pipes from their mouths and began talking.

"Did you mean what you said in there?" said the Magician. "That you'll have this city bowing in three weeks?"

"What, you thought I was joking?" Kaze laughed, blowing a puff of smoke into the air. "Didn't I say it already? I have dreams of being a king. The greatest feat of a man is to stand on something large and claim it as his own, and I want to be king of Republic City."

"With five men too," the Magician murmured. "That's quite a feat."

"How many followers must a leader have to do something great?" Kaze asked in response. "Or how about this, does a leader need to lead anyone to do something great? No, he doesn't. A leader needs to only lead himself, for his dream is to him and him alone. No one else can understand it. No one else can share it."

"Then why do followers follow a leader?" the Magician proposed the counterpoint. "They're the manifestation of your dream. And to take on something of this magnitude? No leader can be alone."

"No, all followers are merely tools to be disposed of at the will of people like me," Kaze shook his head and laughed. "Anyone who believes that a follower is to be looked upon as someone who has subscribed to the leader's belief is out of his mind. A follower is nothing more than a blank slate, upon which the leader endows him instructions and beliefs that aren't his own. A tool that can be disposed of at any time. In that sense, the leader is always alone."

"And that's why you disagree so vehemently with Zain," the Magician turned away and took another breath of his pipe. "He leads his followers, is concerned about their safety, and cares about the wellbeing of the triad."

"The man's too noble to run the filthy undercity," Kaze shrugged. "He will realize it soon enough."

"And what about me?" the Magician hid a smirk beneath his hood. "Do you think that I'm satisfied with being a mere tool in a madman's schemes?"

"Does someone without motivation, without purpose, without a meaning in his life care about being used or unused," Kaze replied rhetorically. "In other words, do you care about being used as a tool?"

"No," the Magician shrugged. "I just wanted to hear your answer."

"You say I'm a dangerous man," Kaze said. "But if I'm right about you, you're even far more dangerous than I am. An apathetic man who follows the wills of a false king. I think you and I will have made a rather impressive epic tale by our ends."

"You read people well for someone so young," the Magician laughed, putting a hand on Kaze's shoulder. When he lifted his fingers, there was a slight almost unnoticeable singe mark on Kaze's coat.

"But don't get cocky in thinking you know everything about me."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the responses. I'm glad people are enjoying the story. I think after the latest episode of Korra, Lin's story is even more interesting to tell than before.


	5. Indiscriminate Justice

**5. Indiscriminate Justice**

* * *

"Well you sure are home a little late tonight," Ayla's mother said when her daughter quietly closed the door behind her. "Have you at least brought back your pajamas? I'm going to need to wash them after this. There's dinner on the table by the way."

"Yeah, yeah," Ayla murmured. She turned to the portrait of her father next to the door and gave a quick bow. She walked briskly into the kitchen, handed over her night clothes to her mother, grabbed the plate of rice and chicken on the table, and head up towards her room.

"Ayla," her mother called from downstairs. "Remember to bring the plate down when you're finished."

The meal was finished quickly. Only a few bites and the appetite in Ayla's stomach subsided. She set the spoon on the porcelain and moved the plate away from the center of her desk. Her hands moved unconsciously to her pocket, where she pulled out a letter and a badge wrapped tightly together. She rubbed the round metal pin.

"I didn't expect that to happen," Ayla muttered. "In a way, I'm closer to dad than ever before, but a lot of things are going to change now."

She dropped the pin on her table too and stripped down to her undergarments. After hanging her uniform neatly on the hanger nailed to her door, she flopped onto her bed, face planted in her pillow. In some ways, she wanted to scream, partly in excitement, partly out of anxiety and fear. But for some reason no matter how much she covered her face in the pillow, her voice wouldn't allow her to scream.

"Ayla," the sound of footsteps grew louder from below. There were two knocks on the door, and then her mother entered. "Oh, Ayla, put some clothes on if you don't want to get sick. You still have to wash yourself off before you sleep. Why haven't you finished your food?"

When she didn't answer, her mother moved quietly to the bed and sat down. She rubbed her daughters exposed back and hummed a little tune. Ayla recognized it. It was a bittersweet story, opening with the exposition of an audacious adventurer, before a series of misfortunes causing the hero to lose his way.

"Mom," Ayla said after a full minute, turning over to force her mother's hand off of her. "I'm a bit old for this."

"Did you fail the metalbending test?" her mother asked. "Is that why you're acting all strange?"

"No, I passed it," Ayla sighed, putting her right hand on her forehead. "But maybe I passed it too well, and now I feel a little scared. They know I'm dad's daughter, and I think they're expecting a lot from me. A lot of things happened today, and I don't know what to make of it."

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" her mother grabbed her hair and began twirling it around her finger. "I am your father's wife after all. I'm also your mother, if you forgot what a mother does."

"Maybe some other time mom," Ayla frowned. "I think I'll need a good shower and rest to calm my head down."

"You know Ayla," her mother turned her attention to Ayla's cheeks. "That's exactly what your father told me before his last mission. He didn't look too happy leaving the house that day, and if I had talked to him, maybe our family might be a little bit different right now. I don't want the same to happen to you."

"Thanks mom," Ayla rose quickly and buried her face in her mom's chest instead. She felt like here was the place where she could be allowed to scream, but she felt content with just sniffing a little. "But I think I'll need some time to think about this, and it'll all get better."

Mother embraced daughter, while outside, greater events began to unfold.

* * *

"Tonight, we're hitting one of the most famous triad hotspots in the Dragon Flats district," Chief Feng announced, slamming his palm against the whiteboard behind him. "It's a restaurant popular to the members in the area, and a gathering place for triad leaders whenever they need to arrange something. The Dragon's Chef."

The chief was standing in one of the largest briefing rooms in headquarters, an elongated white room that could house the entire force, including technical personal, intelligence units, and even government officials who wanted in on reports and missions. Today, a third of the room was filled with the more veteran metalbending officers. As was planned, Lieutenant Lin Beifong was not present.

"The Dragon's Chef serves mixed functions for the triads," Duan Feng explained. "Outside of the usual beverages and food, our intelligence has only recently found out that the restaurant hides a variety of underground vaults that house most of money the triads have accumulated over the years. Apparently the place serves as a bank after Councilman Sokka and his legislature froze every asset related to gang activity in the banks."

"It's also a staging area for them," the chief continued. "The triads have longed used the restaurant as a meeting place to determine their future plans, as well as arranging territorial agreements with other gangs. For the most part, we've left the place alone because there's been no need to disrupt the gatherings of gang members, but along with the recent elections and what some new intelligence also reveals, we might have a bit of a problem. I'll let a more trained expert explain situation. Please listen carefully to what Dr. Xiao has to say."

Duan stepped to the side and a lady in the front row of the room stood up. She was dressed in a white laboratory coat and black slacks. Her hair was dark, but there were streaks of white that ran down to her shoulders. Some of the oldest metalbending officers rolled their eyes, whispering "I guess the chief is after her heart again." They shut up when the woman turned to them, her glare threatening to blast a hole in their metal armor.

"For those who don't me," Dr. Xiao spoke. Her voice was crisp and punctuated. "I'm Dr. Xiao, head of research and medical development at Republic General Hospital. As you're probably already aware, the city has had issues with medical equipment and drugs falling into the wrong hands. Well, now we know exactly where all of them are."

Dr. Xiao opened a manila folder in her hand and pulled out several large pictures. She slapped three pictures onto the board. With a whip of her hand, three icicles appeared from a bottle of water she had in her other hand and tacked the pictures on.

"I worked with Chief Feng for a few weeks to track a missing shipment of a drug the street rats call Ranzi," she said. "Ranzi is a powerful nerve drug, taken from plants that are native in the western Earth Kingdom, that we administer to patients in severe bouts of pain or are patients that we need to perform extensive surgeries on. For example, I can inject myself with some right now to demonstrate."

From inside her coat, Xiao pulled out a syringe with a viscous green liquid floating inside the tube. She showed the needle to everyone in the room before stabbing it into her right wrist. A few members in the audience hissed as if they could feel the pain from the injection.

"I can now cut open my wrist however I want," Xiao dropped the syringe and revealed a scalpel that she had brought along with her as well. She cut a fine line along the point where the needle had entered the wound and allowed fresh blood to gush forth. "And it won't hurt at all. Of course, on top of being used as an intense painkiller, it can also be injected directly into your bloodstream to experience intense exhilarating highs, which is why it's a popular product in the black market."

"There are two problems with this," Xiao covered her right wrist with her left hand. A blue glow emanated in the room as the fingers on Xiao's left hand moved at a blurring pace. When she moved her hand away, the wound was gone, without the trace of a scar. "The first is the drug is hospital property, and a leak to the black market could have dangerous ramifications. The second, and more pressing problem, is that we don't want this drug being used as a means of militarizing the triads. Nothing's worse than a triad who uses the drug and unleashes fighters who can feel no pain."

The crowd murmured in silence, a bit scared at the prospect of fighting what could only be described as zombie gangs.

"Well there you have it," Chief Feng stepped back into the middle of the room. "For too long we've allowed the triad to funnel their resources outside of Republic City's jurisdiction. Tonight, we're shutting down The Dragon's Chef for good, and we're pulling out all the stops. You were the trusted elite under Toph Beifong, and so I'm putting my trust into you as well. It is my wish that we fulfill our first mission together without a single hitch. You've already had your personal orders relayed to you before this briefing. Let's get to work."

The room stood in unison, and there was an echo of metal stomping against metal.

* * *

The Dragon's Chef was a massive two storied structure with silver arches and crimson red roof tiles. Waiters and waitresses wearing black suits and handkerchiefs covered the first floor, meeting and greeting the well clothed gentleman with sneers on their faces. On the second floor, dazzling curtains with golden trims embedded on silk swayed in the late night wind. Behind them, women softly beckoned to outsiders and pointed to the massaging mattresses laid out in separate rooms.

The restaurant sat on a cliff near the edge of Dragon Flats district, where Republic City neared the shore of Yue Bay. There was a beautiful garden behind the restaurant, illuminated by red lanterns and lined with marble and cobblestone. An abundance of fauna bloomed in the moonlight, especially the white flowers that populated the outskirts of the garden.

It was here that Kaze and the Magician stared at such an expensive piece of property with nothing more than a narrowed bored expression. Next to them, Zain, along with personal members that he had picked out to accompany with him, stood tall and proud as ordinary gang members peeled away in respect for the boss of one of the most formidable triads in Republic City. The waiters greeted them even before they entered the restaurant complex and told them that their room was already ready.

"Tell me again, Zain," Kaze rubbed his temples. "Why I have to be here?"

"You know just as well as I do why you're here," Zain growled. "We also need to inform the triads that we've recruited the new member that you have besides you. We can use him as leverage against the other triads, let them know that we've dramatically increased our firepower."

"Again with the negotiations," Kaze groaned, stroking one of the wooden pillars as the waiter guided them toward a set of stairs that led below the restaurant. "Look at all this firewood. You know what'd be really good, Zain? If you just invited the other triads here for a nice little chat, only to burn them along with the rest of the people eating here. There'd be no need for negotiations. You'd be the undisputed leader of the undercity."

"Quiet," Zain snapped. "You can talk all you want back at the hideout, but don't antagonize our rivals here. It'd be risky if anyone was listening in on us."

They walked down a flight of winding stairs, which was lit by lamps hanging from the descending ceiling. Just before any of them thought about how much longer it was going to take, they reached the bottom, a narrow hallway with a door at the end. The waiter motioned them through the door, before quickly hurrying up the stairs.

Kaze winked at the Magician before following his leader through the double doors. When Kaze looked back, his bodyguard was gone, and he smirked in expectation.

The room was approximately the size of the probending arena, with a stone long table sitting in the middle. Close to the roof was a walkway that encircled the entire room. They would usually be walkways for waiters to bring more food in, as it was a shortcut to the kitchen. However, today Zain had requested that the food be set beforehand.

Three chairs were set at the table, with a massive feast set over a clean white cloth. Two of the chairs were already occupied, one of them by a man with grey hair and long sideburns. He had an arrogant smirk on his face that matched the ambition in his golden eyes. He was dressed lavishly in a red vest with shiny embroidery. Behind him were an abundance of different looking individuals, dressed in green, blue, and red.

"Yo," said Lightning Bolt Zolt, the sarcasm pouring from his mouth like wine. "How goes Firebender recruiting Zain? How many of them said they've already signed up for the Triple Threats?"

The other man was different, his clothes of simple water tribe attire. His hair was untidy but fell short of his eyebrows. His arms were folded, his mouth a frown. His eyes were narrowed, scanning the newcomers as if they didn't belong in the same room as him. Next to him, a gourd of that rose to his height stood. It was filled with water. His followers behind him were similar in their cold expressions, though their faces were covered by cloths that wrapped around their mouths.

"I did not expect the ones who initiated the meeting," he said. "Would be so rude as to appear late before us."

"I recognize the presence of the Triple Thread Triad," Zain announced, approaching the seat. "But I am once again appalled that the leader of the Red Monsoons refuses to answer our call with their leader. I thought your gang better than this, Kano."

"Our leader doesn't bother with the trifles of the triads," Kano grinned. "The Red Monsoons exist for a purpose greater than just negotiating who controls which district. Our leader wishes to merely remind you that sending me here is merely a symbol of how menial she finds your priorities."

"Whatever the case," Zain was quick to dismiss the topic. "We're here to discuss something that's important to all of us, the threat posed to us by Manoon Sun. His election will tip the scales in favor of Tenzin, who has been relentless in his wishes to increase restrictions and regulations that would hinder our operations in Republic City."

"We could always hire assassins to do the dirty work for us," Zolt sighed. "Zain, what's the point of bringing us all together if all you're going to do is tell us what we already know? We already Manoon is a problem. We just think that dealing with him is much easier than what you may intend on doing."

"Not necessarily Zolt, just listen," Zain warned. "The new chief of police, Duan Feng, will want to prove himself. Manoon's going to be well guarded and protected, not to mention that any unnecessary attention to the triads will result in him bringing down some punishments we haven't seen since the former chief Toph Beifong was in her prime. You may be a young triad leader Zolt, but I didn't think your experience revealed this much about your lack of foresight."

"Then what does the experienced leader of the Agni Kai triad suggest we do?" Kano raised his hands in question. "What is it you're intending?"

"Over the last few years we've moved most of our money as well as personal treasures to The Dragon's Chef," Zain explained. "There are numerous vaults even below this level. The Monsoons keep all the art and ancient weapons they've stolen over the years. The Triple Threads keeps its money. The Agni Kais have done the same, but we've also been using this place as a base of operations for the next election."

"You're going to rig the elections," Zolt rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Like we haven't heard this idea before."

"It'll work if you just do what I say," Zain slammed the table. "Look, under us are hundreds of fake identification cards and papers that my men have been preparing for months in the off chance that a legitimate political candidate surfaces. All we need your members to do is to use these fake identifications, which will allow them to vote in two districts instead of one, and vote overwhelmingly in favor of Tarrlok. This should sway the votes enough if we get every triad involved."

"I don't know Zain," Zolt shook his head, and let out a fierce loud laugh. "You might think Manoon Sun begs trouble for all the triads, but at this point I think he's the most trouble to you. Neither of us worries as much about recruitment as you do, not to mention Manoon's policies affect mostly your controlled districts where you have the highest percentage of poverty out of all of our territories."

"No matter what, his laws are overreaching," Zain fired back. "He's going to affect all of us."

"Right, but that's not the point," Zolt said. "The point is that you're the one that's most affected. Why should we invest our resources and our time when we could be busy doing other things that are more important? This is just a desperate power grab by you, Zain, and it doesn't fit a Fire Nation general."

"Now you see why the Monsoons think your tasks are worthless," Kano picked up a glass of wine, the first to touch the food on the table. "The Monsoons have goals that don't coincide with you. We care not about how many people join us, nor do we care about the laws that will restrict us. There is no need for us to do anything of the sort as long as we have our leader."

It didn't look very good for Zain. Both Zolt and Kano began picking their forks and knives and dug into the meal given to them for free by the establishment above. Zain, on the other hand, sat with his calm expression, though his hands were turning white from clenching so hard. Sweat slid down his cheek.

"Fine," Zain picked up a napkin and wiped the sweat away. For everyone in the room, they already knew what the next topic was going to be. "To ensure your cooperation, I'll divide up another district, and direct thirty percent of our next raids and split it up between you two. How is th-"

"Oh what a shame!"

Zain looked behind, his face contorted in fear as he recognized the voice. Kaze strode past him and towards the other two triad leaders. There was a massive grin on his face and when Zain looked around for the Magician, he couldn't find him anywhere in sight. He frantically looked at his own bodyguards, and each of them also gave the other nervous glances.

"What a shame it is indeed," Kaze looked straight into Lightning Bolt Zolt's eyes. "That you two would throw away the Agni Kais the minute their usefulness in negotiation has served its purpose. And why wouldn't you? The Agni Kai has the least amount of territories out of the big three; it has the least amount of members out of the big three, not to mention that we're in one of the poorest neighborhoods in the city. Why wouldn't you even consider taking control of our pathetic territories?"

"I apologize for his interruption," Zain stood up and attempted to bow, his shoulders shaking in both nervousness and fury. "I will take responsibility for his-"

"Can it, old man," Kaze shot back a glare that kept Zain from lowering his back any further. "You've had your chance. We're going to do it my way for once, so let's settle at that."

Slowly, Zain sat back down, his hands gripping against the table. He knew now that anything he did to stop Kaze would only weaken the Agni Kai's chances at pulling off a successful negotiation. He could only hope that Kaze didn't do something that would blow up in his face.

"Now where was I, oh yes!" Kaze lit up and walked towards Kano. "So the Agni Kai is weak and you guys throw us away at the earliest convenience. Understandable. However, you guys are missing out on an important thing here."

"Let's start with you Zolt," Kaze picked up a chicken leg from Kano's plate. The representative of the Red Monsoons looked up at him with an inquisitive look, and though his followers clenched up in preparation for a fight, Kano merely smiled and let it go. "You talk as if you taking away weakling firebenders from the Agni Kai is a good thing. Well I've got a lesson for you, Zolt. I'd like to see your dream of a unified bending triad burned along with the rest of this city, so I'll show you exactly the difference between my elite vanguard and your putrid ilk."

Right as he said it, a streak of fire that resembled the shape of a phoenix dived towards the table. It soared barely above Zolt's head before colliding with one of his men dressed in red. The power from the blast sent the target flying backwards into the stone wall, where the phoenix exploded into dozens of orange flares. When the smoke from the resulting explosion was gone, a dead man looked back at the rest in the room, his singed mouth agape, the flesh around his chin exposed. The fire had been so strong that a hole had been left in his chest and the open wounds inside cauterized instantly afterward.

The rest of the flames gobbled up the area around his arms and neck, streaks of glowing crimson still eating hungrily at his skin. He crumbled, falling face first and everyone could hear the bone crunching noise as his nose slammed against the metal surface and began to bleed. The thin burnt area in his chest that sealed up the wounds burst from the impact and blood pooled around him.

It was a sickening sight, one that left everyone in the Triple Thread Triad staring in a mixture of sudden rage and fear before the smell of charred meat began diffusing in the room. They turned to Kaze, as if ready to impale him through the heads with shards of ice and rock. Before they could, another lance of fire struck one of the members, smashing him into the same part of the wall that his fellow member had just visited. This time however, when the smoke cleared, the victim was alive, but his right arm had been severed cleanly from his body.

What is the meaning of th-," Zolt roared, rising up from his table as he raised his arms, ready to fight. The man behind him started screaming hysterically, using his remaining hand to try to insert his blackened arm back into its place. Of course when he did, the wound on his shoulder started bleeding profusely when he stubbornly kept smashing his severed arm into his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kaze shook his head, pointing at the elevated walkway behind him.

When everyone looked, they saw a hooded silhouette standing on the railing blending in with the awkward lightning close to the ceiling. His body was surrounded by circles of fire, many of them looking like miniature versions of the phoenix that had plunged beak first into the chest of a Triple Threat member. He flipped over his hood, and everyone but Kaze saw the face of the Magician for the first time. Two yellow eyes fierce but empty. A cheek that had been slashed three times. Dark uncut hair. He was younger than many thought, but his unshaved sideburns had given him the impressions of an older man.

"This is the difference in power between you, Lightning Bolt Zolt, and me," Kaze announced, the flock of flames circled over him like a pack of protective mother hawks. He stepped a few feet back away from the table. "While you were busy getting street rats together to form a measly excuse for a triad, I tracked down the most notorious Firebender in the city. Now look, are you going to use your numbers to intimidate our triad into nonexistence or assimilation? Or are you going to watch as the rest of your gang is obliterated? Perhaps I should spare your men the misery and end the man completely responsible."

Each small flame that hovered over Kaze gave off a brief blinding light before growing massive in size. Each of them took the shape of several different flying animals, from hawks, to vultures, to phoenixes, to even a dragon that circled around the Magician like a loyal servant. They lined up, one after the other, their eyes lining straight with a terrified Lightning Bolt Zolt, whose courageous fighting stance did not mask the shaken expression in his wrinkled brows.

"May your ashes become fertilizers for my new garden," Kaze clenched his fist.

Each of the flying monstrosities surged forth, their trails marked by the brief flames that lingered behind their tails. A burst of lightning from the Triple Triad leader ripped through one of the animals, a vulture that faded into oblivion when the blue streak struck through its wings, but the remaining familiars surged undeterred.

"That's enough of this madness," Kano mumbled.

The massive gourd that sat next to the Monsoon representative melted and the water shot to other side of the table and crystallized to form a shield. The shield was clear, and Kaze saw the enraged look on Zolt's face and Kano's blank stare through the glass shield. Then, the fire slammed against the ice, but no matter how quickly the flames smashed against the supposedly weaker element, the ice held its shape against the creatures that exploded on impact.

Finally, the dragon launched from the Magician's side. The dragon opened its mouth and the flames from inside the monster splashed against the shield, threatening to go over the top. When the shield withstood the intense heat, the familiar snapped its jaws shut and the Magician set its entire weight and energy against the strength of the shield. The result was a massive blaze that obscured the table from Kaze's view. When each of the Magician's familiars had disappeared and the inferno had cleared, the ice shield remained, though white smoke rose from the center where the dragon's mouth had hit.

Kano took a few deep breaths before melting the ice and pulling the water back to his side, where half of the water formed a gourd and the other half filled it up.

"I could care less if you wanted to kill a leader of a triad that the Monsoons would care little to see destroyed," Kano stood up, his fingers pointing at the Magician. "But I will not stand if you do it at the potential cost of my men. This was meant to be a table of negotiations, and while you Agni Kais may have not received what you were after, that does not justify that you turn it into a killing ground. If it's a gang war that you want, however, then the Red Monsoons will be glad to exterminate you at our own convenience."

"Do not take this as a declaration of war," Kano tossed the glass of wine into the middle of the table, the red fluid spilling over the white blanket and leaking into the table. "But the Red Monsoons do not tolerate violations of conduct like this, and we will now be watching you from the shadows."

"And as for you, Magician," Kano stood up, and motioned for his men to begin moving out of the building. "Make sure you bring your full strength when you fight me again. Your weak and short lived familiars will never be a match for my eternal swords and shields."

"Mark my words Zain," Zolt finally found his voice again and pointed his shaking fingers at Kaze. "Your loose cannon has gotten your entire triad in big trouble. Mark my words. Triple T's. Let's move out."

The Agni Kais stood silent as the other two triads began marching towards the exit. Zain's face was pure white, and he seemed to be about to die from shock. Everything he had built for had been destroyed in an instant because of Kaze's reckless actions. There would be no telling what would happen now if Manoon won the election. It could mean the end of the Agni Kais. He wanted to punish Kaze in every way possible. To never let him out of the hideout again, or even just kick him out entirely.

But for reasons he knew he could not explain, he could do none of these things, and instead he merely stared down Kaze with red eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait!" said a voice from the exit. It was the waiter who had led them into the meeting room. "I highly advise that you leaders take the secret exit routes as you leave. There has been some commotion above and we want you all to exit here safely without any problems."

"Two of my men were just killed by those wretched Agni Kais," Zolt roared, pushing past the waiter with ease. Before the servant could even utter a retort, Zolt was out of hearing range, yelling. "I've already been kind enough to not zap all of them dead on the spot, and now you expect me to leave with them through a dirty tunnel? Learn some respect."

"Excuse me," Kano tapped the disheveled waiter. "What kind of commotion are we talking about here?"

* * *

Lightning Bolt Zolt tried to shake off the feeling. The feeling of imminent death. He couldn't. His eyes could only see the creatures charging towards him, his helplessness as he shot one, only to see the rest bearing down on him. The explosions that boomed behind the ice shield, a thin layer of water that separated him from his two triad goons.

"I was in a room filled with monsters," Zolt mumbled.

The opening to the main restaurant was up ahead, and there was a lot of yelling outside. It was a normal occasion though, as triad members would get rowdy as the night went on and more drinks were passed around the tables. Zolt didn't give it much thought, as the booms of fire on ice still were much too close in his head.

Then, he stepped out of the tunnel, and he was met by a man dressed in metal armor. He bore the medal of a chief, and Zolt had seen this man's face, standing straight behind Toph Beifong for years in every single photo. Only recently did he take up Toph Beifong's vacant position.

It was only then that he looked at the rest of the restaurant. Every gang member inside was tied up, some of them tied in threes or fours. Dozens of metalbending cops descended from the second floor and vacated the premises of the restaurant denizens. The yelling was made up of police telling other officers to make sure to catch everyone on the second floor as well.

Boxes and carts of illegal materials, drugs, money were being carted one by one out of the premises. Tables were overturned, drinks were confiscated, and even the chefs were being arrested as officers checked the backdoor warehouse, where they found a massive stash of the recent drug craze, Ranzi.

"I'm sorry we're interrupting your precious dinner sessions, Lightning Bolt Zolt," said Chief Duan Feng. "But we have reservations for all of you in a very special place. We didn't expect you to be here, but I can assure you, we have a spot for you as well."

Next, the chief of police punched the leader of the Triple Threat Triad square in the face. Before he fell unconscious, Zolt could hear the chief telling his officers to tie him up as well.

* * *

**A/N: **If you guys like it, or if you think there's something that needs to be improved, just read and review. I always have harsh critiques for myself but I think it's also good to get fresh new perspectives too. I always miss things.

The plot is going to start getting a bit intense. My goal is to make the triads that were shown in Korra to look like second rate probenders compared to the characters in this story. I hope this chapter is evidence of that.


	6. Disappointment

**6. Disappointment**

* * *

"Nuli, can you hear me?"

"Yes," she said, her crossbow laying at rest in her hands. A scope was attached over the latch of the instrument, a bolt resting on the flight groove with the bowstring pulled back. Her eyes were pressed through the sights, allowing her to see dozens of metalbending officers wheeling caught criminals out of the Dragon's Chef. "Chief Duan Feng's men are carting out the remaining denizens. Lightning Bolt Zolt is among them."

"Do you see any other triad leaders among them?"

"No," she said. She readjusted her position to make the stock of the weapon feel more comfortable under her arm. Her left hand on the foregrip, she scanned the remainder of the perimeter to confirm her answer. "None of the other triad leaders are present. We also didn't see any hints of the Red Monsoon's boss either."

"They must have taken an exit route underneath the restaurant."

"Should we save the trouble now and get rid of the Triple Threat's leader?" Nuli rotated back and centered her sights on an unconscious Lightning Bolt Zolt. She held her right hand in the air to get a quick feel for the wind, and then moved her weapon reticle just slightly over his head.

"Wait, Nuli," said the voice coming from the radio. "Let's stay focused on our original mission."

She was on the roof of an abandoned warehouse approximately one hundred seventy meters from the Dragon's Chef. Her radio was attached to her waist, an attachable quiver sitting next to her. Each of her bolts was coated with a material that Zheng had prepared beforehand. Her target reticle still hovered over Lightning Bolt Zolt, ready to take the shot at any time.

"We're to maintain reconnaissance on the main players," said Zheng, his voice filled with static. He must be a bit far from her. "Not intervene. Our role in this conflict will come soon enough. For now, just be patient. Tomorrow, we'll track Tarrlok's movements, so we'll have his entire weekly routine charted completely. After that, we'll keep a strict eye on the triads."

"Understood," Nuli growled, putting down her weapon.

"Nuli, withdraw for now," Zheng said.

Two shadows disappeared from distant rooftops, and nothing else happened that night.

* * *

_It's the hot story of the morning! At the stroke of midnight yesterday, Chief of Police Duan Feng arrested Triple Threat Triad leader Lightning Bolt Zolt along with dozens of members of smaller gangs at the famous triad hotspot, The Dragon's Chef. It appears that speculation regarding Feng's more aggressive tactics have been right all along. _

_Gang members weren't the only prize of last night's metalbender raid, which went without the assistance of the prodigy of the former chief, Lin Beifong. Chests of gold coins were retrieved, many of them originally stolen from local banks and shop owners. Contraband was confiscated, and carts of a recent medical drug called Ranzi were also taken from the establishment. The people that own The Dragon's Chef, the Ling Family, have also been arrested on the grounds that they have contributed heavily to gang activity. Of course, they claim negligence. _

_The Chief, however, has chosen not to comment on new developments, claiming that he wants to take time to properly investigate The Dragon's Chef, along with the circumstances of last night's raid before providing any concrete answers to any lingering questions. This was a bold move from the new chief of police, and it seemed to have paid off. The question that remains now, however, is what will the triads do next?_

When the sun rose that morning, Republic City was already up and about, an oddity for a city that had been recently estranged by the death of a beloved war hero. Tenzin noticed this more than anyone. He was not a habitual early riser, but he was getting there. An empty spot on the council meant that there was much to prepare and much to do. The long flight distance from Air Temple Island to City Hall was a great motivator too.

Today, however, he was headed to a different part of Republic City. The towering walls of the metalbender police headquarters loomed over him as if he was unwelcome guest. There were twice as many guards on duty today than there had ever been in the last few weeks. Airships and police vehicles came in and out every few minutes, and a third of the time someone was dragged in, hands bound and mouth gagged. Sirens bellowed deep within the city.

The man he was to meet today was at the center of all this activity. Duan Feng wasn't a very tall man, but he wasn't short either. Tenzin stood a head above him. His walk was very dignified, mostly because his face almost always bore a serious look on his face, testament to his cleanly shaved face and short hair. His strong but lean arms ran over a few maps when Tenzin entered. His right leg shook as he tapped his long fingers over the largest map, his green eyes moving rapidly over each page.

"Oh, Councilman Tenzin," Duan Feng bowed when he noticed Tenzin's presence. "I'm sure I already know what this is about, so let's just skip the formalities and get on with it."

"I feel the same way," Tenzin took a deep breath, and then spoke with a commanding tone. "Yesterday's raid in the Dragon Flats District was completely uncalled for. The council condemns your hasty and rash actions against people who have done no wrong."

"Tenzin, don't tell me the people in the council have somehow gotten in your head?" Duan's mouth was slanted in disappointment. "Look, we have enough evidence for half of the people currently in jail right now that would put them off the streets for at least six months. The other half we can get maybe a fourth, a third if we're lucky, to stay in there for at least a couple of weeks."

"That doesn't justify the innocent people that you've unnecessarily thrown in jail," Tenzin's voice was strong and deep, and he wasn't afraid to use it, even if that meant embarrassing a fellow member of the state. "The council never imposed restrictions on the metalbenders because it was run by a trustworthy Toph Beifong. If you wish it to stay that way, I recommend you handle your powers wisely."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Duan Feng thrust his hands into his pockets and pulled out a pipe. He knew his colleague disliked the smell of smoke, so he lit the pipe ablaze. "Can we step outside for a moment? We should really talk about this away from my officers. Everyone's out to embarrass me these days."

"If that's what it'll take to make you stop hurting innocent lives, then I'll do whatever it takes," Tenzin squinted at the smoke rising from Feng's pipe. "But let's get some fresh air at least then."

They stepped outside of the command room, and Duan motioned for his officers to stop standing like awkward turtle ducks and get back to work. They walked out into the hallway, where officers ran left and right to multiple stations located throughout the building. Some of them were entering interrogation rooms while others were ordered to inspect the prison cells, a floor below the main headquarters and sealed in metal.

"Tenzin," Duan started talking when they strolled towards the back of the building, where less officers were seen pacing around the halls. "I understand you're concerned about the balance in the city, but take it from someone who has more experience in this. If we want to control the triads, we're going to have to teach them that losing Toph Beifong doesn't mean they can now do whatever they want."

"I know that," Tenzin grumbled. "I just feel uncomfortable with your methods."

"Your father disagreed with my father's methods too," Duan shrugged. "Maybe it just runs in the family."

"Yes, but your dad wasn't the best of individuals," Tenzin raised an eyebrow. "You're not making your case any more appealing here Duan."

"Let's put it this way, Tenzin, since both you and I will agree on this," the chief sighed. "I'm a transitional figure."

"No, no, no," Tenzin put his hands up in defense. "That's not the case."

"Of course it is," Duan insisted. There was no bitterness in his tone. It was a mere statement of fact. "Everything is being done as a preparation to prepare Lin Beifong for the title of chief. When people look at me, they see a man trying to prove that he's not a shadow of his father. Once this little spat with the triads is over, and the elections are done, I'm sure the council is going to instate her as the new chief."

"Shiro told you this, didn't he?" Tenzin pinched his eyes.

"No," Duan shook his head. "You did."

Tenzin groaned loudly. Duan's skills of perception were on the level of Shiro's, as both of them had been working close for the last few weeks. It didn't help that he wasn't that good at holding secrets either, and Duan must have thrown out an obvious policy possibility just to see Tenzin's own reaction to it.

"Don't worry too much about it," Duan reached his office at the back of the headquarters. He turned the knob. "It's not like I had no idea this was coming anyway. Besides, I guess in some ways, this is atonement for what my father did. Nobody would want someone associated with him plaguing the metalbenders and their reputation."

"You were highly recommended by Toph," Tenzin pointed out. "At least that stands."

"Perhaps," Duan motioned Tenzin into the room before stepping in himself. "But then again, perhaps I was recommended for the sole purpose of preparing her daughter for this stage. And when you think about it, there's no one better suited to this job than I am."

"What makes you say that?" Tenzin asked. He took a seat in front of the chief's desk. There was a cup of hot tea that was still brewing there, sitting alone among stacks of well organized papers and reports. Duan must have known Tenzin was coming today.

"Well," Duan started. "Lin has a lot to learn still. She's too hot headed like her mother used to be. She's not suited to the job of chief because frankly, she'd take all the jobs herself if she heard about every incident. There's no way a leader could do something like that."

"You're right about that," Tenzin chuckled. The thought of it brought back a few memories.

"A leader has to be trusting in his followers, to put faith that they'll be able to do things the way that he or she wants them to," Duan explained. "Lin doesn't have that yet, and she's going to have to learn it. She's going to have to learn to trust her partners in the line of duty. She commands their respect, and if she ever asked someone to do something on the field, they'd do it, but that's not what a leader really is."

"And you're saying you'll teach to her?" Tenzin smiled, bringing another sip to his lips. "That'd odd, coming from you."

"Oh, absolutely not," Duan laughed. "I'm not a leader by any means. I'm just an interim figurehead that's doomed to failure, because you see, that's what I have to be."

"What do you mean?" Tenzin' tone turned cautious.

"The truth is," Duan took the pipe from his mouth and put it down. "I know there's no real reason to fear a figurehead like me. I'm the son of a man thrown in jail, freed by the Avatar on a whim and then forced to turn his entire life around. My father failed in every aspect of his life. He clawed his way through life, gaining respect from only a few people in his life, and then watching as the fragile state he tried to protect just fractured right in front of him. In the eyes of the world, I'm nobody, and reputation is everything on the streets."

"What is this," Tenzin rolled his eyes. "A sob story?"

"Not at all, I grew up with a fantastic father and mother, though my mother was a bit on the strange side," Duan shook his head. "But that doesn't change that I'll never make any headway against the triads with my name alone. Which is why I'm taking bold steps. My role in this story is simple. Fight the triads, knowing all too well that there's no way I can win against them, and set the stage for Lin Beifong to make her glorious debut. What will frighten the triads more, than a Beifong who is taking over the job of a ferocious failure of a police chief who arrested an entire restaurant in the middle of the night?"

"This sounds like some selfless bravado here," Tenzin took a look at his teacup. "You didn't put anything in here, did you?"

"Right now, my goal has, and always has been, to redeem the name of my family," Duan shrugged. "If that means setting aside personal ambitions for the betterment of the city, I could really care less."

"You really are a good man," Tenzin nodded to himself. "It seems it was a mistake for me to come here to put too much pressure on you."

"Not at all. In fact, I was able to get out of the office for a little bit thanks to you," Duan picked up the pipe again and stuck it on his tongue. He fumbled the piece in his mouth for a while before pulling a pen from his drawer and began to write. "Tenzin, I think our struggles with the triads this time are more serious than we realize."

"What makes you say that?" Tenzin was wary of Duan's sudden air of caution.

"Just a hunch," Duan muttered. "After all of this is finished, I think I'll take a long break from work. A very long break."

His pen didn't lift from the page as he wrote.

* * *

"That was tiring," Kaze said the next morning. He was strolling nonchalantly through the streets, glancing around the towering structures and the birds hanging from the electric lines. "Ah, I was hoping to get at least one of the triads last night. It would've spared us a lot of trouble. Looks like I've just made it harder on everybody."

When they had returned from dinner, Zain did not say a word. That was when his anger and rage was at his highest, the silence of a furious animal. But what could Zain do besides watch as Kaze laughed off the matter as a slight unexpected turn of events? The next day, Kaze merely excused himself early and was now strolling around with his bodyguard on the streets.

The two of them had formed a strange bond, one of unmotivated compliance and apathy. Neither seemed to cared for the other, but both accepted the master and servant relationship that they had gotten into. It was not like they had better things to do, and the thrill from last night's battle was something that the Magician himself had never experienced. He had played tricks with fire, but had never used them in a full-fledged combat zone. For once in the last few years he had lived in Republic City, there was a spark of inspiration, a need and want to experience more of this battle.

"Magician," Kaze called, and then immediately shook his head. "Hey, why am I still calling you by this name? Give me another name. One that's preferably shorter in syllables and less ambiguous."

"Call me Maho then," said the Magician.

"Yes, yes, I get it," Kaze waved a hand. "Well, at least it's a shorter name than the Magician, and at least people who don't know how to write or took linguistics won't get the reference anyway. Still, I'm not appreciating the sneaky comment."

"I told you not to assume you knew everything about me, didn't I?" Maho threw his hands around his head. "And it looks like someone else is keeping secrets too. Linguistics? What are you, a college student or something? You at least look the part."

"Graduated top of the class Roku University," Kaze put a thumb up. "Zain wasn't so proud, but then again, he never had any formal education besides the military life, so I wouldn't expect him to understand."

"You speak to the guy like he's your father," Maho pointed out.

"What you didn't know that?" Kaze said. "And I know. What is a guy like me doing on the streets trying to run a triad? Well, the answer is kind of lame. I got bored, so I'm here doing this."

"I wasn't going to ask that, nor was I really thinking it," Maho replied. "Everyone has their reasons to be out here, even if their reasons are pathetic."

"Is yours pathetic?" Kaze asked.

"In a few ways, yes," Maho shrugged. "Perhaps it's why I'm following you around. At least it takes me away from my pathetic excuse for homelessness."

"And I thought I was just doing a good job of persuading people," Kaze laughed dryly. "Still, one does get curious about someone as good a Firebender as you. How did you come up with those tricks? It's not something conventional Firebending wisdom will teach you."

"I don't know," Maho shrugged again. "Frankly, I've been doing it ever since I was a child. If you can bend fire in your hand and keep the flames there, it shouldn't be too hard to shape the fire in a way you want it to. People don't do it because they don't put aesthetics into their bending, but for someone who just enjoyed playing with fire as a kid, my fire eventually took a different shape."

"That sounds like the opening for a sappy back story," Kaze stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Next thing you know, you're going to start blabbering about how fire is a reflection of one's heart."

"Not that far off," Maho laughed. "The best firebenders know to respect fire. It's the element of volatility, and it's because fire is not a reflection of one's heart but of one's very soul. Its power is reliant on the strength of your soul, and therefore its shape is the materialization of your soul in the real world. Or something like that."

"You should have met me sooner. I could've written my dissertations about a subject like this," Kaze yawned. The morning was still early, but the city was vibrant with life and work.

They stopped at a street light. A few metalbender officers rushed by in their satomobiles. Reporters scurried in the opposite direction, rumors of a meeting between a council member and the chief of police in the air. There were a few kids in the street, playing around with bits of trash and deflated ball. Several gang members that Kaze recognized from smaller gangs were lurking in the shadows, keeping their hats over their eyes to avoid the officers patrolling the streets.

The light turned green, and the two kept walking.

"A city like this," Kaze mumbled. "Look at it. A single night where the police look threatening and the whole city is in an uproar. They think the triads are set back. What a joke. Look at this city, Maho. Take in the sights because very soon, things around here are going to change. You and I will be the catalyst for that change, and we will burn a mark into Republic City that it will never forget. "

Maho looked at Kaze. It was a look of concern. Perhaps it was out of the fact that Kaze was young, too young to be thinking such grandiose and dangerous thoughts. It was at this point that Maho shivered at a self-realization, that staying with Kaze's naivety and ambition was going to cost him his life.

Because for all his perceptive nature and bombastic rhetoric, Maho knew that Kaze was stupid.

Utterly, completely, and above all, fatally stupid.

* * *

It was the first time Ayla had descended into the lower levels beneath police headquarters. It happened on her first day of work too.

"Just stay close to me and watch what happens," Lin Beifong instructed. "Don't say anything. Don't slouch. Don't make eye contact with the prisoner. Don't fidget your hands. Hey, and don't space out. You are listening to me right, kid?"

"Oh," Ayla jumped at the word 'kid'. "Yeah, I'm listening, I'm listening."

That's right. It was her first day of being Lin Beifong's new partner too.

It was like a dream come true, but Ayla couldn't admit it to being a dream. True, she had always wanted to be close to Lin, her idol who had taught her everything from afar. From Lin, Ayla found the strength to carry on the will of her father, and she was being given the opportunity now to show what kind of daughter she had become.

However, her position wasn't what she had imagined it to be. She was the leash, the collar on Lin Beifong's neck. Ayla knew that Lin must have seen her, a new recruit, as a liability and a burden on her abilities. She already wasn't the strongest metalbender in the academy, nor was she the greatest when it came to smarts. All she knew all her life was the value of hard work, gently instilled into her by her father and mother.

In other words, to Lin, Ayla wasn't wanted. She was deadweight, someone to babysit. The only reason she was around was to keep Beifong from doing any rash and risky.

"Then what did Chief Feng assign us to do today?" Lin sighed, pointing at the pen and paper in Ayla's limp hands. "Why do you have a paper and pen today? What are you supposed to be doing?"

"Taking notes of our interrogation," Ayla recited the words from memory. "We want a complete detailed report of what a triad leader was doing at The Dragon's Chef last night, why he was there, and if there was anyone that he ran into."

"Good," Lin nodded in approval. "Then let's get this over with. It's ridiculous that the chief makes me do this when I can be out making an actual difference."

Of course, Ayla knew exactly why Lin was not allowed to go outside. It was because of her. She was still weak, probably the weakest when compared to every metalbending officer in the building. If she was taken out to fight against experienced triad members, even if they were just lousy street rats, she could put others around her in danger.

She hung her head, a bit embarrassed for being the reason someone like Lin Beifong couldn't do what she wanted, and nodded as the two of them walked in front of the interrogation room. With a swipe of her hand, Lin forced the door's bolts and hinges to loosen and open. When the metal door slid back, the angry face of Lightning Bolt Zolt stared back at Ayla and Lin. Lin stood unaffected. Ayla cringed at the sight.

He was seated across a desk in the middle of the room. Bright white lights were shined over him, but his eyes did not narrow at the sight of them. Four guards stood at the corners of the room, and a single folder was placed in the middle of a desk. It was stuffed with papers, and the corner of one of the papers had been burnt off.

"You're not my lawyer," said the leader of the Triple Threats in a gruff tone. "Get out of my sight."

"I'm afraid that's out of my jurisdiction, Mr. Zolt," Lin walked forward into the room. When she noticed that Ayla was not following, she dragged her in before closing the doors shut. "I'm here to ask you a few questions. If you answer nicely, maybe I'll post up a cheaper bail for your buddies to get you out."

"Why are the police asking me questions," Zolt grinned. "This is just one of your tricks to get me to spill some gang secrets isn't it? Well, I'm not telling you guys anything."

"Fortunately for you, that's not the topic of our conversation today," Lin sat in the chair. Ayla stood next to her, the paper snapped onto a clipboard. She began writing down the conversation word for word. "I'm here to ask you about your involvement in the raid on The Dragon's Chef last night. It's strange for a leader of the triad as large as the Triple Threats to go there when there are so many people."

"Can't a man have a nice drink?" Zolt asked rhetorically. "What, do you police have to stoop so low as to arrest every one of us whenever we do something that's mildly out of line? You aren't even law enforcement at that rate you bunch of fakes."

Zolt scoffed at every one in the room. It looked like one the guards wanted to violently hit him, but the glares from the other guards calmed him down. Lin paid no heed to the insults, her face unreadable. She merely opened up the file and began sifting through the documents.

"It says in the report that you weren't seen holding on to any alcoholic beverages, and was described as climbing out of a flight of stairs that led into a massive hall partially destroyed by firebending. It's assumed that this was your doing," Lin read aloud from the paper. "So, if you weren't there for any casual drinks, this station would like to know, what were you doing at The Dragon's Chef? What kind of tomfoolery are the triads planning this time?"

"You think the Triple Threats are trying to plan something now?" Zolt widened his eyes. "You really don't know who we are, do you?"

"That doesn't answer the question," Lin folded her hands on the table and stared straight into Zolt's eyes. For a second, Ayla thought that the man's expression faltered a bit. "I'm asking you what were you and your triad bodyguards doing at The Dragon Chef?"

"You want to know so badly? Here let me tell you," Zolt sighed. "The triads, the big ones at least, were having a meeting, and the Agni Kais declared open war on us by killing two of my men. Now the Red Monsoons and they're shady antics are getting involved too. The triads are tense and now that your mom is dead the triads probably want to divvy up as much space as possible before you guys take some of it back."

Ayla thought Lin was going to punch the teeth out of Zolt for mentioning her mother, but by some miraculous restraint Lin managed to stay calm, though her right leg shook up and down every few seconds or so.

"You remember, don't you," Zolt grinned. "The turf wars when the old triads still existed. That's when Yakone was part of that mess too. Not even your beloved chief could keep us from burning down half of the city without the help of Avatar Aang. You guys are just pathetic."

"I'm not here to take any smart talk from you," Lin snapped, tightening the metal cuffs around Zolt's hands and feet. "Feel free to know that you're still in my custody. This means you are my prisoner, Zolt, and this headquarters is a city with a different law. Watch your mouth if you don't want it strangled by the other officers in this room."

"Now, what about the confiscated money, weapons, and Ranzi?" Lin took out another file after a short break in the conversation. "It says most of the Ranzi drugs found in The Dragon's Chef were associated with the Triple Threats. Perhaps you can explain what you intended on doing with that many nerve killing medicines?"

"Ranzi? You mean that drug that makes you stop feeling anything?" Zolt asked. "We didn't steal any."

"The record states otherwise," Lin countered.

"Well I don't care what the record says," Zolt spat. "Hey, I'd love to get my hands on that stuff too. That would get me rich in a heartbeat, but the damn Red Monsoons were the ones to snag all of it before we could get our hands on the stuff. If there's a triad out there that's got the goods, it's them."

"What evidence do you have to show me that you're not just framing the Monsoons for personal gain?" Lin scowled.

"You're the daughter of the Toph Beifong aren't you?" Zolt snorted, holding his head high. "Can't you tell if I'm lying?"

"My mother and I have met plenty of good liars," Lin folded her arms. "What'll make me think that you aren't one?"

"He's not!" Ayla exclaimed loudly, but then covered her mouth quickly by sticking the butt of the pen in her mouth before continuing to write. When the rest of the room turned to her in shock, she planted her face in the clipboard and said. "I can tell from his vibrations. His vibrations get wild all the time, and this is the one time where he's been really calm. I think he's telling the truth."

There was quite the awkward silence. Lin and Zolt stared at each other, as if their staring contest was a fight to the death. Zolt grinned, Lin huffed, and the door behind in front of the interrogation room slid open as Lin bended it open with more force than necessary. The cuffs on Zolt loosened a bit and the four guards rushed to stand by him.

"You're not getting a lower bail by the way," Lin turned to leave. "But maybe you'll get a lower sentence if you shape up in jail."

"That's not fair now isn't it?" Zolt's words resonated disappointed, but his face was a big fat grin. "Well, it's not like I want to get out of jail any time soon anyway."

"Oh," Lin smirked. "Trying to turn good for us, Zolt? Like that's ever going to happen."

"Didn't I just say that the triads are shaping up for another turf war?" Zolt laughed. "This war is filled with monsters and demons, Mrs. Beifong. I'm sure you'll realize why I'd rather stay in my jail and pick up the pieces once you see the kind of terrors that are out there."

Zolt's haunting laugh reverberated through the chamber and towards the prison cells. As he passed other officers, his snickers were met with curiosity and confusion, and nobody would ask the blank expression on Lin's face why Zolt was so happy to be carted off to a jail filled with rival gang members.

Lin just stood there, paying little attention to Ayla, who had snuck up next to her to see if there was anything wrong.

"Um," Ayla started. "Is there anyth-"

"Let's go," Lin interrupted her. "We'll have to file the report with the chief. Maybe Duan will give us some real work then. Tracking down the Monsoons would be a nice break for me."

Lin brushed past Ayla in a heartbeat. She was already off to see Duan, preferably with a demand that she was sent to the field to assist the other officers in roaming around the streets for triad members that were logged at the station. Ayla walked out of the interrogation room with her head held low.

"I'm sure that's how she sees me too," Ayla sighed. "I'm nothing more than a deadweight."

"Well let's change that shall we?" said a voice. Ayla turned to see a Chief Duan Feng smiling at her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. Let's talk about your job."

* * *

**A/N: **Things are quiet now after the events of chapter five. I wonder how long this calm will last, or is something big about to happen soon? Let's wait and see.

Once again, if you like it or you didn't like it, feel free to just put a review/comment out just to let me know what people think. I'm kind of proud of what I've written, even if I know there are some things that I need to improve on. Just let me know what you guys are feeling.


	7. All the Wrong Messages

**7. All the Wrong Messages**

* * *

With Kaze and the Magician out of the building, the Agni Kai hideout was filled with anxious murmurs.

The hideout was located in the northern side of Republic City, the furthest from the bay towards the south and was comprised of numerous small warehouses that connected to each other via an intricate network of tunnels. The doors in the tunnels could only be opened by sending a surge of lightning through the keyholes, as each of the metal slabs was operated by electricity. Zain and his most trusted men were in a large concrete room much like the one in the floor beneath the Dragon's Chef. It connected each of the tunnels together, and was the central hub of the firebending triad.

Talks of a large scale turf war were in the air. The deaths of two members of the Triple Threat Triad had now become the talk of the streets, and word on the street was that some of the Triple T's were in the vicinity looking for some revenge. The Red Monsoons were nowhere to be seen, their presence erased as they returned to their bases in the southern districts of the metropolis. Gang leaders in the smaller groups had been sending messages to the Agni Kais all morning, some of them offerings of temporary friendship, while others were initiating calls of conflict.

"The Agni Kais are weak," Zain murmured that day. "Weaker than we've ever been, and we don't have enough men to afford a turf war if it gets deadly."

"There's a reason why our members are so few," one of his advisors had said. "Only the best of the best are with the Agni Kais."

"That may be true," Zain stood up, and walked to his board. Like always, a map of Republic City was pinned to it, red markings and knives pinned to the map. "But turf wars are never about skill. They're a lot more complicated than that. Getting smaller gangs on your side. Smothering the ones that refuse. With Zolt in jail, this could be a perfect opportunity for us to strike. But…"

Zain's old shaking fingers moved down to the center of Republic City. He tapped the area on the map a few times. When he lifted his finger, the map had a distinct black circle the width of Zain's index finger.

"Duan Feng made a statement yesterday. A statement that says that our activities that have gone unchecked during the night are over," Zain sighed. "In some ways, this is good. It might serve as a deterrent from future conflicts, and it'll buy us some time to come up with how we're going to deal with the fallout of my son's actions."

"However," Zain croaked. His voice had been failing him. "That kind of thing won't stop a triad that's currently mad for some payback, and it's unlikely that we can report any violations to the police without getting arrested ourselves. The Triple T's will pull out all the stops to shut us down. Even with the police more active than before, they can't stop drive by attacks, nor would they care enough to help us put an end to the Threats stealing our property and supplies."

"So what do you suggest we do?" another advisor asked.

"I won't risk a war with the Triple Threats. There are too many factors at stake," Zain explained. "And with the Red Monsoons nowhere to be found, it's dangerous to fight on open ground and risk them coming out of the sewers and skewering us. I have a different plan in mind. I think it's time we brought out our trump card."

Zain turned back to the map and tapped the center of the city again. On it, the metalbending headquarters was labeled clearly on the map, a small star juxtaposed with a metal crest.

"Send a message to the head of police at headquarters," Zain ordered. "Tell him we have valuable information about the Red Monsoons and who their leader is. Tell him we'll exchange that information for exclusive protection from the police."

"And then I want you to inform the Red Monsoons that if they don't join our side, we will spill everything to the police."

* * *

When Tenzin left, Duan was still writing. The message that had come from the Agni Kais had been most disturbing. Toph Beifong had never stooped so low as to negotiate with the triads on any terms, and from the relative strength of the police, Duan was sure that if handled properly, he definitely wouldn't have to.

So why was he writing?

"This has to be an act of desperation," Duan murmured. "They know the leader of the Red Monsoons? Ridiculous. The Monsoons have kept the guy secret for years after Yakone left. Though at this point, it's a lead, and we can't ignore that either. They've really outdone themselves this time, those Agni Kais."

The chief scratched his hair, finally lifting his pen and putting it in his mouth. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the roof. It was bland. The walls were pretty devoid of any pretty colors. The bookshelves were new, brought in only recently because Duan couldn't stand such a bare room. It had been courtesy of his predecessor, who probably saw no point in having anything in her office that she couldn't see.

The window was recently installed too, a small view that allowed Duan to see the dome of city hall in the distance. It was gleaming, its surface sparkling like scales from a golden unagi.

"Everything's so calm," Duan laughed. The room was so quiet, the chirp of birds barely audible through the small crevices in the window. He laughed louder, all the while his knees shaking uncontrollably. "It'd be nice if it stayed this way forever. Then my job would get a lot easier. Maybe I should get out and clear my head a bit."

He crumbled the paper and threw it in the general direction of his trash can beneath his desk. When he stepped out, he marched directly to the communication room, which sat on the western side of the building, directly opposite the interrogation room on the eastern segment of the building. As he passed, he made a quick note to one of the operators that he'd have to personally use one of the radio posts within an hour.

Duan decided to take a small stroll through his headquarters. It was different now that he was chief. When he had served under Toph Beifong, there were few that would make any motions towards him, even though he was without a doubt second in command. Maybe they feared him, or his lack of sociability with people outside of his small circle of friends made it difficult for others to approach.

Now, there was an even more awkward silence. A few people would bow their heads, and even fewer would smile and greet him. There were salutes here and there but there was almost an aggressive air around him, as if nobody really wanted to see that crest on his armor.

"Of course, of course," Duan nodded, grinning sheepishly to himself. "Everyone wanted Lin to be the new chief."

Perhaps it was a bad idea to walk around the complex after all.

"I'm sure that's how she sees me too."

Duan saw up ahead the frail silhouette of a girl, dressed awkwardly in new metalbending gear that barely suited her. Her hands were folded and placed over her chest. Her eyes were downcast, her feet shifting awkwardly over the metal floor. Her first day at work was definitely not suiting her well.

"I'm nothing more than a deadweight."

"Well let's change that shall we?" Duan called to Ayla. She turned, a bit shocked that someone had eavesdropped on her monologue. Duan smiled and gave her a shake on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's talk about your job."

Duan led her to the rooftop, where the landing pads for most of the metalbender ships were located. The large crown of the fleet, the _Sanctuary_, was starting to take off. It had received its daily fuel, and the day shift officers were hopping aboard with great vigor. Everyone in the force wanted to spend a day on that ship. It was the equivalent of a luxury satomobile. Beautiful. Powerful.

As the ships took to the skies, blowing dust and debris off of the roof of the headquarters, they left behind an open clear.

"This place is always nice when the ships take off. So clean and open," Duan took a deep breath. He turned to Ayla, who was standing awkwardly behind him. "Come on, take a look at the city with me. I think it's a different view from up here."

"I've seen it already," Ayla murmured. "I came here once. With my father."

"Ah," Duan nodded. "I do remember the time when Kan brought you in. That was years ago. Come anyway. The city has changed the years that your father has been gone."

She walked over and took a look.

"It just looks like a bunch of buildings," Ayla frowned.

"That's because that's exactly what it is," Duan leaned over the railing. "If you boil down a city to its raw elements, that's what you get. You throw away policy, economics, social and cultural circumstances, and it becomes just a bunch of buildings and the people who inhabit them. Look, that's your district over there. Looks quite tiny when you see it from here, doesn't it?"

"Why are you telling me this, sir?" Ayla asked.

"Everyone feels small when they first get on the job," Duan reached into his pocket for his pipe. It was missing. He must have left it in the room. "Why do people join this force? Most of them wanted to learn metalbending from the legendary Toph Beifong. To be like her and her inevitable prodigy of a daughter. Not only that, but they want to make a difference. Be a hero."

"Do you want to be a hero, sir?" Ayla felt a bit strange asking all the questions. This one was especially strange.

"No," Duan shook his head. "Because I'm the chief. If I were a hero, I'd be dead now. As chief, I threw those dreams, if they ever existed, when I took up this crest here."

"Then, sir," Ayla said. "If that's the case, then why are you in the metalbender force?"

"Let's see," the chief tapped his chin, trying to think of the appropriate answer. "To make sure everyone in my team has a giant smile on their face."

"I'm being serious, sir," This was getting irritated. Ayla's voice signaled that irritation.

"I'm being serious too," Duan turned away from Ayla and looked far into the distance. "I've seen too many idiots come in here thinking they can become a hero and save the city. They have so many predisposed ideas about what's wrong, and they use this force as a means to an end. They go off on a heroic journey and they end up getting themselves killed because of it. They do this, not because they think they're heroic, but because they feel the inferiority that is the metalbender police force. The realization that we don't do as much as people say we do."

"So they set off to change that," Duan continued. "They feel so small and helpless to save anyone in this force that they think they need to do something grand to change the infection that is Republic City. And that's why I told you to come here and look at the city. A city filled with people we don't know and buildings we've never even walked by. People like you need to recognize that as small as you are now, the people of Republic City are much smaller, and reckless attempts to prove yourself in this city will only get you killed."

"Did my father ever do this?" Ayla muttered.

"No, your father was level headed when he joined," Duan shook his head. "He knew his own limitations, and he knew never to break them, which is why I hoped his daughter would have been a bit more like her father. It would be helpful if you want to stay alive while you're here."

"But even my father…" Ayla bit her lip.

"Died?" Duan watched as Ayla froze at the word. He shrugged. "Your father's death had nothing to do with heroism. It's a story that you don't need to hear, as I'm sure you're already aware of most of the details."

"In other words," Duan put his head on Ayla's scalp. Her hair was quite soft. "Stop getting overeager to prove yourself. You're in the force. You already have proven what you're made of. So do what you can, and work on what you can't. Nobody comes in here being the best. That comes through hard work and determination, not wallowing yourself hoping for pity and sympathy. She will accept you through your sheer hard work alone. I know it."

Ayla nodded, albeit a bit slowly. She wasn't crying, but there was bitterness in her face. Duan knew it wasn't directed at him. Duan sighed and gave her another quick shake.

"Hey, think about it this way," Duan whispered, looking around to make sure no officers were nearby. "At least you're not me, the chief that's only chief because the council is waiting a week before giving Lin Beifong her new position. Talk about feeling like deadweight, right?"

Duan took off then, a silent and vexed Ayla still standing at the railing overlooking the city.

She turned again to take a look at the people walking on the streets. From such great heights she could barely distinguish their outfits.

Ayla looked at her own. Her grey outfit, leather padded with metal plates, light only because her metalbending allowed it to be so. Her chest plate was impervious to almost any physical attack, her gloves and sleeves fitted with metal wires used to capture criminals. Every small minute detail from the lines sketched along the armor and the insignia of the police she could see.

She turned back to the city and saw only blurs. She smiled a little then and turned back to thank the chief.

He was already gone.

* * *

He stepped down the stairs, passed the interrogation room, and circled all the way back to the communications room he had been at just a few minutes before. The operator he had spoken with stepped out of his way and allowed the chief to take the seat. He turned a few knobs on the machine and put on a headset. He punched a few numbers on the keyboard in front of him, and a beeping tone sounded in his ears.

Moments later, a voice came through.

"I'm glad you got my message," said the voice.

"Don't get cocky, old man," Duan smiled. "What if it wasn't me that was calling?"

"This is a new phone," said the man on the other line. "And the only person I gave this new registered number to was you."

"You've always been a pain," Duan didn't know why he was sighing with nostalgia, sitting back in chair, and enjoying his conversation with this man. "In that case then, let's get down to business. I'm going to ask you three questions, and I'm going to give you thirty seconds to answer. If you take too long, I might send my officers to force your doors down right now."

"What are you after? Why are you coming to us? And who is the leader of the Red Monsoons?"

* * *

After he got off the phone, Zain grinned wider than he ever had before in his life. In all of his years, dating back to his service to a former Firelord, he had never felt this joyous feeling welling up in his heart.

Perhaps it was because strokes of good luck were now falling in the masses around him, but even the misfortunes that had befallen the Agni Kais no longer seemed like major issues. His advisors looked upon him as if he was crazy, but he didn't mind.

"Finally!" he chuckled. "Things are looking up."

He turned to his advisors.

"Get the car," he coughed.

"We're going to police headquarters."

* * *

"You know I want to do, Maho?" Kaze asked. The Magician didn't answer. "I'd like to have a little chat with a particular candidate for the council."

"When you say chat," Maho rolled his eyes. "You really don't mean chat do you?"

"I intend on doing what my father couldn't," Kaze replied. "He can go off negotiating all he wants. But I think I'm going to put a stop to all of the Agni Kai's problems today."

* * *

Lin passed Tenzin on the way to Duan's office. She nodded at him, but that was about it. Tenzin sighed and shook his head, a usual gesture now that Lin was so involved in her work. The lieutenant didn't bother acknowledging it, and stepped into the chief of police's room.

"Chief," she yelled as she flung the door open. "We have some good information on the Re-"

The room was empty.

"What is this," Lin grumbled. "Why can't a guy like him just stay in the same place? What is that?"

Beneath Duan's desk, lying crumbled next to the disposal bin, was a piece of paper. Usually, Lin would dispose of such a thing instantly, but the ink marks and words bleeding out from the page attracted her attention. She ducked beneath the desk and grabbed it, unfolded it, and her eyes widened.

"What kind of dangerous things are you planning, Duan Feng?"

* * *

"We've sent a message back to the Agni Kais, as you ordered. We've also sent another message to the boss just like you ordered."

Kano swirled his cup of wine and drank it in a gulp. It felt good, the feeling of something other than water in his body.

"In that case, there is nothing else to be done," Kano stood up. "Gather the warriors. The boss won't like it if we don't get our recently stolen goods back."

His servant bowed and left the dim room. A chair and a small dining table was the only furniture in the room, the walls made of stone, the floor made of wood. The sound of water could be heard from the cracks in the walls, but no one but the Red Monsoons would know where the water was coming from. The sound was like the hiss of a snake, and it encircled Kano's living quarters like a predator protecting his killed prey.

"I think it's about time we gave Republic City a taste that they haven't felt in years," Kano yawned, stretching his limbs and grabbing his gourd. With his waterbending, it was easy to sling it over his shoulder. "The city thinks Yakone's imprisonment was the nail in the coffin for us."

"Today, we'll prove them wrong."

* * *

Two Toed Ping wasn't much of a leader. In fact, he had never known a life outside of just following whatever Lightning Bolt Zolt told him to do. He was a street rat. Always was. Always would be.

In other words, when news hit the entire triad that Lightning Bolt Zolt had been captured and two of their members had been brutally burned to death by the Agni Kais, there was only one reasonable way for peons like Ping to react.

"Those Agni Kais are declaring war on us, and they killed two of our brothers!" Ping roared with the rest of the gang as they clamored around a table for attention. "I say we gut those pathetic firebenders and then free our boss."

"Or," yelled another member, known to everyone in the room as Shady Shin. "We can free the boss, and then gut those pathetic firebenders."

"Or," yelled some indiscernible voice in the back. "We can do both at the same time!"

There was a cacophony of agreement in the room, and the table was quickly abandoned. In just a few minutes, everyone in the triad had emptied from the building, and there was nothing else that could be stopped.

* * *

"Zheng, there's a lot of movement," the voice said over the radio. The voice tried to say more, but static overwhelmed the sound.

The two had woken early that morning to start scouting candidate Tarrlok's movements. It was erratic, unlike candidate Manoon's well scheduled routines. There was something off about this Tarrlok, but Zheng didn't know what that entailed. Nevertheless, just looking at the man gave him strange and awful premonitions.

"Nuli, you're breaking up on me," Zheng brought the radio to his mouth. "And be more specific. What movement? Whose movements?"

"The triads are on the move," said Nuli, once the static on the radio had cleared. "I repeat, the triads are on the move."

"Like I said, Nuli," Zheng gripped his metal briefcase tightly. "I told you that you have to be more specific. Which triads are we talking about here?"

Nuli didn't speak. For a minute, Zheng had thought she had cut out again because of interference. But there was none. There was no static. Just the soft breathing from Nuli.

Then she spoke.

"All of them."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the responses so far. This story is starting to build momentum, as all the expository is mostly finished. I think the action is really starting to heat up starting this chapter. Again, if you guys have anything to comment on, be it positive or negative, just let me know. I'm glad that people are enjoying this story so far.


	8. Triad

**8. Triad**

* * *

When Zheng received the message from Nuli, he was standing on a stone clad rooftop, a hotel located near the political epicenter of Republic City. At each corner of the roof, a set of high powered binoculars were set up on tripods, their scopes closed to prevent the sun from reflecting his position to the nearby police.

"All of them," Nuli said over the radio. "There are at least a dozen members of the Red Monsoons coming out of the main sewer grates. They have a bunch of colored vials on them, probably their rumored active camouflage. The Triple Threats are dispersing themselves in every direction, and the Agni Kais stepped into a pair of vehicles just moments ago. They're heading towards the center of the city."

"The police will deal with the Triple Threats," Zheng picked up his briefcase, stacked next to the binocular on the eastern side of the roof. "We need to worry about what the two other gangs are up to. Any idea where the Red Monsoons are headed?"

"They're following the main water line, and the only major landmark that's on that path is Republic General Hospital," Nuli replied. It only took a second for her to come to the next conclusion. "The drugs?"

"It's all property of the hospital," Zheng nodded to himself. There was a large leather bag at the center of the roof, he unzipped it down the center and brought it over to the tripod closest to him. "If the Red Monsoons want to take advantage of the confusion and slip the drugs back out, this is the perfect time to do it. If the rumors about their camouflage are true, no one's going to know about it either."

"The Agni Kais on the other hand are following traffic towards the police station," Nuli said, her voice clearly confused even over the static. "Unless they're planning to turn themselves in, I don't see any use in going there."

"The leader of that triad is a war hero from the Fire Nation," Zheng said after placing all of his binoculars in the large bag. Fifty feet below, there was a garbage truck running its weekly trash pickup. Zheng tossed the heavy baggage and began to descend the stairs. "Don't underestimate him. We can't take any chances."

"Your orders are as follows," Zheng passed by a maid on his way down the stairs. He gave her a nice warm smile, and then stepped into the elevator that she had just left from. "I'll stop the Red Monsoons at Republic General if things get ugly. I need you to intercept the Agni Kais and find out what they're up to. At the first sign of danger, I authorize you permission to eliminate both vehicles on sight."

Their radios cut to static.

* * *

In the middle of Republic City's northern side, there was a rally.

Factories encircled this square, but today, the workers from that factory were gathered in a circle around a lifted stage on the square. The stage was covered with banners and posters plastered the walls surrounding the square. There was an abundance of food stands, and patrol officers were standing at each of the four entrances into the middle of the plaza.

Standing on stage, was Manoon Sun, and he was giving a speech.

"I come to you today," Manoon shouted with conviction, his voice booming with the microphone in his hands. "Because I have seen the troubles that each and every one of you has gone through. Treated horribly by the Agni Kais, who are in this area stealing money from your tired and calloused hands. I'm here to tell you, that you don't need to put up with any of it anymore."

"Yesterday was the day of Toph Beifong, a woman with a literal iron fist," Manoon nodded his head with great respect and reverence. "Who forced the undercity back into the dark pits of this city with sheer brute force and willpower. But unfortunately, in today's world, even a world class police force cannot achieve much without the political efficacy and strength of an organized state."

"That is why I am here," Manoon raised his hands, and a series of grand fireworks launched into the sky, lighting up the afternoon with a bit of pretty red, green, and purple. "I am that organized state, and I will bring organization back to this city, and to you."

There was applause, thunderous and loud as the workers drummed their hands together in unified approval. No one could hear the sound of fighting outside the plaza.

"Look at these people," Kaze stood amongst these happy workers. His usual bodyguard was not around. He had already disappeared.

"They all look as if they don't know their social hero is about to get wasted."

"Don't applaud too quickly yet," Manoon put his hands up to silence the crowd. He pulled out a rather long sheet of paper. "I have a few more good words to tell."

Kaze silently clapped his hands together.

* * *

_Dear Zain,_

_If you truly know the identity of the Red Monsoons, I can offer you police protection in exchange for an agreement of disbanding your organization. However, while you can trust my word that my men will give you every right under the law for this information, I cannot trust you to keep your end of the deal until we have verified the target. _

_Therefore, I am willing to meet with you, on the condition that you bring your information to the negotiating table and divulge everything you know. Before I make any rash decisions that may harm the lives of the force._

The note was crumbled in Lin Beifong's hand as she stormed through the halls of the police headquarters, her eyes shooting left to right in search for the uniform of her superior. The other officers looked at her with frightened expressions, as Lin looked as if she could take down a badgermole adult with only her bare hands. They backed off from her, pointing in the same direction when she asked them where Duan Feng was.

"What do you mean we're getting a lot of traffic?" Lin could hear the sound of Duan's voice as she approached the communications room. "How many driving schools do we need to open to teach people how to turn a wheel by themselves?"

"A lot of pedestrian movement out there," said one of the operators, his forehead wrinkled as he wrote furiously on a notepad with a black pen. "The officers are saying a large group of people dressed in bright red, green, and blue outfits are headed towards the north side of town."

"The Triple Threats?" Duan asked, his rightmost eyebrow raised. He leaned forward to try to hear what the operator was listening to on his headset. "Ask him how many are headed in that direction."

"Sir," Lin called out, following up with a crisp but shortened salute. "I need to see you privately, chief."

"It can wait," Duan put a hand up as the operator wrote down another set of notes. "Okay, I want you to round up the guys we have out there right now for riot control."

"No, sir, it can't," Lin held up the note in her hand. "It's urgent."

Duan noticed the crumbled slip of paper, though he did not flinch, nor did his eyes waver at the sight of his clandestine message. He merely nodded, patted the caller next to him on the back, and walked out of the office with Lin following closely behind him. The two of them snuck into an empty hallway just across the communication room.

"What is the meaning of this, chief," Lin whispered, her voice and volume barely containing her rage. "Secret deals with the triads now? My mother would have you imprisoned for this."

"There's a good reason why it was crumbled and supposed to be in the trash," Duan said.

"Yeah, you missed, and I'm glad you did," Lin waved the note in front of her face like it was a warrant. "I could have you court martialed for negotiating with the likes of gang members. You do know who Zain is right? Not even dead and the man is in the history books for helping burn half of this country to the ground."

"A harmless war veteran who knows the identity of Yakone's successor to the Red Monsoons?" Duan asked. "You think I didn't know the tradeoff and was willing to just throw it away? What we need now more than ever Lin, is strength. Strength to do what is necessary, and if that means putting my hands in the dirt and pulling out a few flowers in the process for a couple of weeds and bugs, I don't mind."

"Lay off the analogies and tell me why I shouldn't tell the council about this and get you to resign by evening," Lin stuffed the note in her pocket now. "No disrespect of course, _sir_."

"You keep acting as if sticking with your mom's idealism is going to help this city," Duan laughed. "Well, fact check, the only reason why the triads haven't moved once until the last few years was because until the last few years, your mom was the toughest crime fighting figure in the city. It was only when she started contracting more and more illnesses that the triads began using their resources. They're not afraid of us, Lin. They were afraid of your mother."

"What do you mean?" Lin growled. "You think everyone in this office can't just storm the Triple Threats and arrest everybody?"

"Not with this city's rules, they can't," Duan replied coldly. "Institutions are designed for fairness, especially for the criminal type. If you want to catch them, you have to play by their rules."

"Give me control of half the force and I'll smoke every Red Monsoon out of the sewers, including their faceless leader," Lin said. "I'll bet that works a lot better than negotiating with an old man about the crazy lie he'll tell you to have you lay off of him and his operations."

"How are you going to smoke out an army of Waterbenders?" was all Duan asked. "If you're going to come up with a better alternative, how about you first take an introductory chemistry course at the local university? I hear you don't need the money of a Beifong to take classes."

Without another word, Duan turned on his feet and headed back towards the operating room, where the activity inside had risen. Every caller in each booth was answering multiple phone lines at once, jotting down blurry notes before sticking them onto their desks to start new notes. The chief looked around and asked the first person on his right was going on.

"The large group that was causing the traffic to build up downtown is heading towards the northern side of town," said the officer. "It's confirmed Agni Kai territory. Based on the high volume of calls, and based on their descriptions of the people walking towards it, I think it's safe to say that they're all Triple Threats."

"A turf war in broad daylight?" Duan said to himself. "That hasn't happened since Yakone was in control of the undercity. There's a rally at the north side of town today too isn't there?"

"Yes," the officer rotated in his chair and grabbed a calendar from the wall. "Manoon Sun is scheduling a campaign rally at the northern factories to get support from workers there."

"Then we need to get up there," Duan said. At that moment, Lin walked into the room, her eyes still glaring at Duan. He turned to her. "Lin, looks like you'll be getting your force after all. I want all available units to converge on the northern side of town and stop the Triple Threat advance before it gets too serious. The safety of Manoon Sun is top priority here. Take Kan's daughter with you."

"It's broad daylight," Lin chuckled, albeit nervously. "The Triple Threats never set a foot outside of their territory in daylight."

"That was when your mother was still alive," Duan replied coldly. "Get with the times, and that's an order. Dismissed."

Lin saluted, her cheeks burning underneath the dim lighting in the room. Afterwards, she walked briskly out of the room, pointing at nearby officers and shouting out orders at the top of her lungs. Those around her, jumping at the booming sound of her voice, leapt to attention before sprinting to the tasks that she demanded of them. In a matter of minutes, most of the halls had been emptied, and the sound of cars and motorcycles outside could be heard.

Duan headed back to his personal office, where he turned on his radio to listen to the news broadcasts that were bound to be ringing at this time.

"What we're seeing is an unprecedented amount of police force towards the northern side of the city," a voice of a woman reporter could be heard when Duan flipped on the device. "This could very well have to do with all of the people that were walking up in that same direction this morning that caused a huge traffic buildup here in downtown Republic City."

"Well that's just perfect," Duan murmured.

He locked his office door, flipped off the radio, and stood in front of his back wall. With a pound of his fists, the back wall slid open, revealing a path to the outside obscured slightly by a few bushes and a tree overdue for trimming. When he stepped outside, Duan turned back to the secret exit and moved the back wall back to its original position.

Behind him, the sound of two car engines could be heard turning off. The expensive satomobiles sported black reflective mirrors, designed to hide whoever was inside the two vehicles. The doors to the cars opened, and the leader of the Agni Kais, Zain, stepped out with his personal set of bodyguards. He balanced himself on the ground with a white cane.

The old man was wearing an old leather jacket, which covered his wrinkly neck with a furry collar. The jacket was embroidered with a few medals. He had linen pants with some gold and red stitches where they had ripped over the years. His face was partially covered by a grey fedora, the hat's tips slightly crusted from burn marks.

"You emptied your entire police headquarters for the sake of my visit," Zain shouted as he approached. "Perhaps I should be flattered."

"Not yet," Duan smiled. "You should be happy to know that they're all headed towards your little hideouts in the north."

"To stop the Triple Threats, if anything else," Zain shook his head. "Don't try to bluff on me, chief of police."

"One message, and I can have your entire triad wiped," Duan replied. "I don't think I'm the one that's bluffing, with all due respect general."

"Let's get down to business," Zain was quick to wipe their opening banter from the conversation. "I'm here to claim amnesty in exchange for vital police intelligence. But I already know this, so I'm guessing I'm just here to settle any other minor disputes."

"Leader of the Red Monsoons, the one who inherited Yakone's triad," Duan demanded. "Then I'll let you know if your information is worth protecting you over."

"What ensures my safety?" Zain's men branched out cautiously in a semicircle surrounding the chief. "How do I know you don't have twenty of your officers hiding in the surrounding area with cuffs ready? You've already shown your brash nature with your assault on the Dragon's Chef."

"Look, Zain," Duan stepped forward, and the ring of firebenders immediately brought up their fists. The environment suddenly turned warmer. "You of all people know the definition of sacrifice. Maybe it's time you sacrificed certainty for the possibility of gaining my favor."

"I'm of no use to you once I divulge the information to you. You know this," Zain's hands were shaking, but not of fear. Of old age. "Can't you at least guarantee the safety of my triad as a precondition for negotiation? If you really think the information I have is faulty, then feel free to arrest me upon knowing so."

"And while you lead my men on a wild goose chase in the sewers of Republic City," Duan suggested. "You spend the rest of your time laughing and rebuilding your triad after disbanding it under our agreement. You think that I'm so stupid to not count my resources before heading into a talk with you? I can't always be watching over you sly foxes."

"You can hold my assets as collateral," Zain proposed. "I have half of the banks in the northern segment of this city bought and accounted for, and that's a lot of money that I've saved up over the years. You can withhold all funding, and I'll give you all of my bank accounts to ensure proper oversight."

"You are quite desperate aren't you?" Duan asked. "You aren't scared that I'll just freeze all of your assets in the process?"

"You won't freeze them," Zain shrugged. "Unless you want to explain to the council why you're messing with government treasuries."

"How much sleep do you get every night," Duan asked.

"Enough that I think of a simple idea like this," Zain explained.

"I can guarantee you protection tomorrow, but this may be our only time to meet," Duan said. "You have my word that I'll protect your triad. Now I just need your information."

"You know just as well as I do that the identity of the heir of Yakone's triad has been a mystery since his disappearance," Zain said. "What I say now won't change any of that, but there are clues that may lead to unlocking the identity if you look hard enough."

"What's good about a bunch of clues?" Duan snorted. "So I scheduled a meeting with a leader of a felon, at the sake of my job, only to be told that he only has 'clues'?"

"Not just any clues," Zain stood up a bit straighter. He put his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a plastic bag filled with a green tinted powder. "The drugs you confiscated the night of your latest raid all pointed towards the Triple Threats, but anyone with a brain will know that there's only a specific group of people that could weaponize the drugs effectively."

"The Monsoons," Duan nodded. "So the Monsoons framed the Triple Threat Triad to throw us off the trail for only a little bit. We know all of this already."

"Not all of it," Zain cut in. "With Ranzi, everything gets more complicated. The drug causes anyone who overdoses on it to feel extreme euphoria before blacking out and not remembering a thing that happened an hour before. Bloodbending doesn't become so hard when your opponent is completely immobilized."

"So the Triple Threats did steal the drugs," Duan deduced. "They just weren't in control of their bodies when they did."

"No one's going to let a couple of gang members just walk away with a few crates of that stuff," Zain continued, pulling a few sheets of paper from his leather jacket. He threw the papers over to the chief, who picked them up from the concrete ground. "Not unless they have every possible clearance necessary to grab the crates and just walk away."

Flipping through only for a moment was enough for Duan to know how important these documents were. Pictures of Triple Threat members dressed up in professional medical attire, holding crates of medicine in their arms. Fake identification documents along with prescription for high volume doses of Ranzi. Medical clearance from Republic General Hospital.

"Where did you get these?" Duan folded the sheets. He was particularly interested in the address of the prescription document. The fourth floor of Republic General. Interesting.

"We observe what happens around us," Zain explained. "We don't actively get involved unless we think it's to our benefit. The men you see in those photos dropped off the drugs at a sewer grate in Monsoon territory before they were let loose back in Triple Threat town. We never took any additional pictures because the place was too dangerous for my men to stay any longer."

"So in the end," Duan shook his head, stuffing the papers back into his coat pocket. "You don't know the identity of the Red Monsoon's leader, don't you?"

"No," Zain shrugged. "But with the resources I gave you, I bet you I served him to you on a silver platter."

* * *

"Now listen up!" Lin called out to everyone inside the truck. "The reports are saying that the mob of Triple Threats is rampaging across the northern side looking for any Agni Kais they can find. Our top priority is securing Manoon Sun, one of the candidates for the new seat in the council. After we've done that, we're arresting the people that are throwing uptown into an uproar."

Ayla held tightly onto her seat. Their truck was at the front of a massive convoy of vehicles that bore most of the police officers that inhabited the metalbending headquarters. Above them, three airships hovered over the landscape, metal cables dropping from their sides. Metalbenders swung down from them, landing on rooftops and shouting out orders to the civilians below to start clearing out.

"Stay cool kid," Lin noticed that the girl was shaking, a combination of excitement meshed with anxiety. "Just follow me and you'll be fine. Just think of it as target practice."

Lin stood up and moved to the back of the truck, where she threw open the doors and motioned the drivers behind her to start taking to the alleyways. From what the maps showed, the northern side of town was filled with narrow streets and plenty of blind spots for a firefight. It was a brilliant tactical point for a firebender to fight and a pain for anyone hoping to advance should a war on the streets break out. They needed as much vision as they could get if things were going to get ugly.

The distant sound of angry shouts cried all around them. The ground occasionally shook while bursts of flames could be seen over the rooftops. It was the sound of a triad that had gone out of control. Without a leader, the Triple Threats were left with nothing but bitter feelings of revenge and a holed up urge to take it all out on the people responsible.

The rally that Manoon Sun was holding was in the middle of all of this commotion, in a small plaza that was surrounded by a series of factories where firebenders used their small skills in bending electricity to power plants that were busy giving power to the rest of the city or building vehicles. There were still civilians walking towards the rally as the trucks passed through the streets. There were also a few lagging Triple Triad members, their bright green, blue, or red outfits causing them stand out much more than the blander colors of the average bystander.

"Take them down," Lin ordered. Immediately, two officers hopped out of the car, their boots screeching against the ground they landed on, and tackled the members they encountered to the ground, handcuffing them.

"Patch me through to Sergeant Siakhan," Lin walked to the front of the car this time, holding out her hand for the radio. "Saikhan, I want you in charge of crowd control. Seal off all the streets that lead to Manoon's rally. No one is to go in or out of that area. Start getting local officers to close and divert traffic elsewhere."

"Yes mam," was the curt reply on the other line. Just after Lin finished giving her orders, the airships above shifted their course slightly, while the metalbenders that had dropped down from the aircrafts hopped over telephone lines and rooftops towards the center of town.

It didn't take much longer for Lin's truck to reach the rally. Already, the civilians were being swept aside by metalbending officers who were maintaining a considerable distance from Manoon and the rest of the audience. The candidate on the stage seemed reluctant to get off the platform as he held up a long sheet of paper and kept pointing at it.

"Stay close, kid," Lin gripped Ayla tightly on the shoulder before stepping out of the truck. She made a bee line towards Manoon Sun, who was still resisting getting off the stage. "I'm sorry to disrupt your rally Mr. Sun, but there is a very good reason why you need to get off the stage right now."

"I'm not too fond of Republic City's police members interrupting a very important message I have for the rest of the city," Manoon glared at Lin. "I'm sure there were better ways of managing my security than completing dismantling one of my most important campaign moments."

"Tell that to the hundreds of Triple Threat members who are currently outside your rally looking for a fight with anyone," Lin grabbed the politician by the collar and dragged him off the stage. "Someone really likes you back at headquarters, so as far as I'm concerned, you're going to leave this place whether you have a speech to give or not."

With the politician in tow, Lin walked all the way back to her truck and threw the man inside. Some citizens began complaining, thinking their social leader had suddenly been unjustly arrested for crimes he did not commit. Some pushed against the metalbenders keeping them back, forcing some of the officers to raise a small earth barrier to serve as a riot shield against some of the angrier civilians.

"Keep it clear," Lin shouted, slamming the doors on the vehicle. "Get him out of here please."

With their earthbending, the police officers around Lin paved a clear path for the truck by erecting a small wall between themselves and the angry citizens shouting at the top of their lungs. The denizens of uptown watched as their rally left through the south side of the plaza, heading back towards town hall.

"You four there," Lin called to the officers at the back of their formation. "Start heading north to support riot control before it really starts getting ugly there."

"Are you sure you want your men to peel away so soon?" a voice that Lin had never heard before echoed in her ear. It was almost as if the person's lips were right next to her ear when he spoke. "Maybe you shouldn't underestimate the people you're dealing with so much, Lieutenant."

Lin turned around to see a young man, no older than the average college graduate, grinning at her. She had an impulse to arrest the boy on sight for having acted in such an awkward way, but she refrained herself. The boy shifted his eyes up, behind Lin, before turning to walk away.

"On the roof!" one of Lin's officers cried.

She turned, but it was already too late. She saw a man dressed in a black suit on the roof of the closest factory. The sun was shining brightly so his actual face was shadowed and hidden. All around him were the forms of large birds covered in fire. Before she could even utter a word, the fiery familiars rained down on the truck housing Manoon Sun. Police officers leapt away to avoid getting caught by the ensuing inferno, and the gas inside the truck instantly ignited with the rest of the car.

Lin grabbed onto Ayla, who was still shaking next to her and jumped away from the truck as quickly as she could. When she landed, she held her arms out to keep the girl from hitting her head and back on the hard stone floor. Small bursts of fire and metal washed and scraped by Lin's armor.

The truck behind her was lifted high into the air, propelled higher and higher as the gas inside the car's engines fueled the fire with explosive firepower. The truck's windows burst open, raining a combination of shrapnel and glass on everyone surrounding the vehicle. The doors that Lin had used to shut Manoon inside burst open and fire rushed in to consume everything inside.

In just a few seconds, the truck landed back on the concrete floor, its wheels popping out of their sockets, the doors violently swinging open and slamming shut.

"There he is!" more voices now could be heard from outside. A blur of bright outfits could be seen storming through the local policeman standing watch outside, many of them pointing at the roof where the black suited man was still standing. A mob of Triple Threats rushed into the plaza."It's the Agni Kai who killed Ling and Ping! Get him!"

It was then that Lin began to really witness firsthand the destruction and power that her mother had kept quiet for decades, right next to the burnt carcass of one of the few reliable looking politicians Republic City had left.

* * *

On the other side of the city, a lone man with a dark briefcase stood at the entrance to Republic City's finest hospital.

To everyone else around him, there was nothing strange or unusual about that particular day. It was a bit hotter than usual, but the lack of clouds could help explain that. There were more patients than usual, but the dozens of police reports ringing on the radio could explain that too. Everything seemed perfectly normal to anyone that wasn't heavily experienced in the art of stealth and reconnaissance.

Zheng saw the world differently from the normal doctors and injured patients around him.

"You can come out now," Zheng called out to the air around him. He unlocked his briefcase, revealing rows of thin metal strips lined up against one another. "Though I have to say that the active camouflage works a lot better than I thought it would."

From the thin air around him, Zheng could hear a series of short chuckles. Moments later, a man materialized from the air, his outline almost a mirage. His body was painted with a collage of different colors, most of them used specifically to paint him the same color as his surroundings. It was his waterbending that allowed him to manipulate these colors to disguise him. His comrades followed suit, revealing over a dozen men that surrounded Zheng in a threatening formation.

"How interesting," said the man at the front of the pack, Kano, who gazed at Zheng with wonder. "Who gives us the pleasure of seeing through our disguise? A dog of the state? Or a wolf that has long lost its leash?"

"How about you come and find out," Zheng leveled his case towards the first waterbender in front of him.

* * *

**A/N: **The update took a while, but I think it came out better than I anticipated. Thanks for reading up till now, and review if you have any comments, questions, concerns, critiques!


End file.
